College Life
by beautymarked
Summary: COMPLETE! Lizzie is now attending CALU with sex-obsessed roommates Parker and Miranda. Can she deal when she meets a guy of her own or will she turn another way? - Rated R for mature themes
1. Roommates From Sexual Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.

_**Italics thoughts**_

_So I'm sitting in this really boring lecture here at California University listening to my professor speak about soil in this stupid advanced physics course. By the way, I'm Lizzie McGuire and if I were you I'd be out of this class in a flash. I think I took it mainly because of my adorable neighbor, Corey. He lives just a floor beneath me in this apartment I share with my friends Parker, who is dating the infamous Ethan and then Miranda who I love and adore, also dating someone, some guy who lives on the same floor as our 'quaint' apartment._

_I, on the other hand, have been chasing after this brainy Corey for sometime and I haven't been able to interest him in myself. Then again that could be because I haven't really had a full conversation with him. Maybe that's my problem. Oh, here comes Miranda, most likely about to gush about Bobby or John, or whatever his name is. See, she jumps from boy to boy these days. Just between you and me, she's a bit of a sex hound. I don't really know where it all came from, but she is._

_She treats sex like leading male characters in films treat sex, as escapades to see who can get with more women, only in her case, men! Last week alone she was with John five times. Our paper thin walls don't exactly leave a lot to the imagination. Then, let's not forget about Parker, who has been dating Ethan Kraft since grade 12. Now this may only be our first year of university, which by the way, I'm surprised Ethan got accepted with his lack of brains. But, they just go at it like two dogs in heat. Of course I had to choose the room between Miranda and Parker's. On most night's I find myself bunking up with some girl down the hall, Alice. I, on the other hand, am still a virgin unlike both my room-mates. _

_Now I kind of know what you're thinking here, she pities herself for never going any further. But the real truth is that I only wanted to give myself to the man I am going to marry, or at least when I'm in love. I'm not the type to hop from boy to boy every week and besides, Miranda and Parker are always complaining about how sore they are. _

_Like right now I'm sitting in class, thinking to myself and I see out the window Miranda with a guy who does not look like John. Maybe it's that other guy on our floor, his room-mate Paul. Most of the guys in our building all 'know' Miranda one way or another from one week of this year. I am still chasing after Corey who doesn't seem to notice me much. _

_Now Corey, you're probably thinking, why go after a brainer after you denied Larry Tudgeman the chance. Answer: It was Larry! He wasn't so bad, just not my type, the un-groomed is far from my type, while Corey is definitely the hot, smart type. Much like Gordo, ah Gordo. The once love of my life._

_Did I ever mention that I dated Gordo in high school? No, I didn't did I. Well that's a story all it's own but the summery consists of us breaking up after our dating through high school. The reason we broke up was that Gordo was going to a school on the other side of the country and we just couldn't deal with being apart. We say we just 'separated' and would see if the time came we could fit back together, but I doubt that will happen. _

_For right now, I'm looking for someone to enjoy my company and want to spend time listening to what I had to say. How I loved Gordo, someone like Gordo, Corey's like Gordo. No, he isn't actually exactly like film student Gordo, but a lot like his high-achieving loving ways I do see in Corey who I've been chasing for about two months now. I plan to speak to him after class. Miranda and I have conceived a plan of action of what to say. _

_Finally my teacher ended class and rang a little bell he usually rang to wake up any sleepers in the course. This snapped me out of my little world and then I felt something hit me._

"Ouch" I say turning around realizing I'd been hit in the head with a pencil.

"Sorry, it slipped. I'm Corey by the way. You live in my building right?" he asked with a 100 watt smile.

"Yeah, I'm Lizzie, I think I live a floor up from you" _Who am I kidding, I do live a floor up from you and I've known all along!_

"So what do you think of this class?" he smiled again making my heart flutter.

"It's actually really boring and really hard at the same time." _Shit, maybe I shouldn't have dissed him by saying it was boring. Maybe he loves it._

He laughed heartily and said, "Yeah, it's hard, but I get it. If you need any help, just knock on my door, room 356. I'm always there except for when I have study group. Hey you should so come to my study group. It will really help you."

_Oh My GOD! I would do anything for you gorgeous_! "Um, yeah, that would be great, when?"

"Um, tonight at 7. Why don't I come pick you up? What room are you in?" he smiled inquiringly at me and again my heart fluttered.

"Umm 417. I'll be there!"

"Great, see you at 6:30. Maybe we can grab some coffee after?"

"Yeah, awesome!" _Coffee. With Corey. YES!!!!_

He walked off happily and then it hit me- _I had a date with Corey, a study date. This means that he was interested in me too. It was just me and it was him too. And he liked me. I'm really confusing myself here. But who cares!_

I ran back to my apartment-not walked but ran. As I unlocked the door I smelt the familiar scent of sex that usually crept from Parker and Miranda's rooms. _Great! All I need is Corey coming to my sex-smelling apartment and taking one sniff and thinking I'm some kind of sex-whore. _

I walked into my room throwing my books across my small bed scouring my closet for something cute to wear. But I found only a cute pair of jeans and desperately wanted to wear Parker's cute shrunken blazer with this sweet lacy white tank top I just bought. I heard screams of pleasure from both rooms and decided against knocking, avoiding myself from seeing a compromising situation. I looked over at the clock – 4:40 pm. _Damn! I have like two hours before Corey comes over!_ I decided to take a shower then have something quick to eat. As I finished up my hair, Parker came knocking at the door.

"Liz, I need to get in there. Uh, I'm in a bit of a mess here..." she added quietly.

"What now Parker, I was just," I said opening the door realizing she was in a robe with a naked Ethan close behind her.

"Lizzie, looking good. Hot date right?" Ethan added looking me up and down playfully.

"Umm, yeah... You guys go ahead. But can I borrow your blazer tonight Parker?"

"Whatever Liz- just let us get in there, before something gets all over this carpet!"

I moved quickly realizing Parker was getting pretty angry. She slipped into the washroom with Ethan close behind her. Ethan's body was hot, I looked of course, but I wasn't interested in him like she was. He was just a simple friend. A very simple friend.

I ran into Parker's room stinking of sweat and grabbed some air freshener spraying the room and the apartment heavily. Then I grabbed her blazer and headed into our small kitchenette to make something quick for supper. I looked at the clock realizing that Corey would be here any minute and decided on a quick muffin and waited at the now fresh apartment when I heard a knock at the door...

A/n... hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll continue if I get encouraging reviews...I like this story, it's a grown up Lizzie which I think many of us have been waiting for. And I think we all knew Miranda would turn into a bit of a nymph!


	2. Snuggle Time!

I answered the door quickly and smiled as I saw Corey's beaming face of surprise. _He looks amazingly hot in his blue button down shirt layering over his perfectly baggy jeans. Which I wish I were in! What? A girl can't dream?_

Anyways, I ushered him inside as he took a look at my small apartment. He then wrinkled his nose and I laughed.

"What's that smell?" he questioned innocently.

"Room-mates. You know how it goes!" just then Parker streaked across the room smiling with Ethan hot on her trail, both naked of course. _I guess I blushed at that point because Corey just laughed at me._

"Yeah, my room-mate Lance is the same way with his girl friend Barbra, or is Miranda? I really don't know, it changes from week to week!" _He looks amazingly hot right now!_

"Same with my Miranda. Parker and Ethan, who you just saw quite a bit of, have been together since grade 12. He practically lives here. I wish they'd both just live together so I could at least breathe fresh air. But whatever, their conquests live little to the imagination in these rooms!" I can't believe I'm telling this almost complete stranger the story to my life. Why the hell am I doing this? So he looks good, is that reason enough?

We both laughed by this point and began to plush furiously when Miranda came out of the room with what appeared to be Corey's room-mate Lance. I could tell Corey knew him by the look of surprise on his face.

"Hey man, what's up?" Corey asked Lance as he made his way over for a quick hello.

"Not much buddy, just hanging with Randa here, you know how it is. Anyways, how about you?" Lance smiled realizing I was now staring at him.

"Just heading out on a study date with Liz here, we'll see you guys later then. Bye!"

I followed his lead and we walked down the hall to the elevator of our very large apartment. _He called it a date! Maybe study was in front of 'date' but that has no matter! He called it a date. And dates end with kisses if all goes well. So I am going to make this end well!_

We walked along the sidewalk past a few street corners, chatting briefly about ourselves and where we use to live. We finally entered a tall apartment building and headed up the elevator.

"We have to go to the Penthouse Suite. My buddy has a lot of cash to throw around so he spends it wasting away for parties and such. I think he's having a bit of a bash at 9 or whatever. So we'll get an hour in at least. So it's cool."

"That's awesome; I need all the help I can get! Oh My Gosh! I forget my books! I was so excited to be going out with you that I just left the house without them, I" then I realized I had just said most of that out loud. He chuckled lightly and blushed.

"Lizzie, it's cool, we'll share my notes. No big deal, plus I've wanted to spend time with you and now this will give us the chance!" He smirked slightly and then we both began to laugh and how stupid we were being, how childish we were acting.

As we headed into the apartment I saw a few girls and guys I recognized from class. We sat in this huge room that was filled with couches and talked about everything we had learned that week in class. _To stop from boring I'll summarize; it's what I do best._

_Corey and I sat together, we flirted while studying and listening to everyone's input, I actually learned a lot and now won't flunk out of that course thanks to Corey, he held my hand the WHOLE time we were sitting down and I even rested my head on his shoulder!_

_Okay, so you're probably thinking 'wow big deal', but come on, I haven't had a date since last June and that was with Gordo. Now it's November, I mean hello, I'm finally getting in contact with the boys again! Not to mention the boy of my dreams, who is _much _like Gordo. But yet again, not Gordo. So like Gordo but not. Now that we've cleared that up again, I can move on. Right now Corey and I are holding hands. This is seriously the most awesome thing. More people are arriving for the after bash and Corey and I just sit on the couch snuggling! I know! How cute is this!_

Finally we've been cuddling for like two hours so we decide to hit the coffee shop before we head home. I feel like I've known him forever, like he's always been there. That is crazy of course. As we walk into the coffee shop I notice that it's completely empty so we snuggle into a booth in the corner.

"Why do I feel like I know you so well?" Corey asked me.

"I don't know. I like feel the same way. It's really weird. You know, I never thought I'd feel this way so quickly. My boyfriend of four years broke it off the summer of graduation because we were on opposite sides of the country. So I haven't really dated in awhile. It's just; I have such strong feelings for you already!"

"I have a confession to make Lizzie. I've had this huge crush on you since I saw you in my physics class. I've been sitting behind you ever since!" he began to blush an extreme crimson red.

"That is so weird. Wow what planet did we live on before this because I took that class because you were in it. I saw you on orientation week and decided I wanted to stalk you! Just kidding, I just had a crush on you and thought 'why not take this class', but it's really hard!"

"Oh Lizzie, I think I'm going to love spending time with you. What do you think? Should we?" He asked blushing yet again.

"Yeah, we should hang out for sure. It's just too weird that we are so much in tune with each other! What a story to tell how we got 'together'!" I began to laugh uncontrollably and Corey followed suit.

"She took physics because I took it and then I sat behind her, we stalked each other, then I through my pencil at her and here we are!" he said in a mocking announcer voice.

We sat in our booth chatting and sipping coffee until early in the morning. We finally walked home hand in hand, might I add, giggling like two young teens in love. Which we probably weren't far from considering the connection we had. As he walked me to my apartment door he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I had an amazing time Corey. Really quite amazing!" I said looking into my fidgeting hands.

"Me too Liz, me too." He pulled my chin up and kissed me softly. I fell into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck prolonging the kiss as we both showed we wanted to. I finally pulled away and smiled happily.

"That was fun, want to do it again?" I asked Corey immaturely. But before he even answered, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me towards him and smiled sweetly. Then he kissed me passionately. This time we had a little more fun including the styles of the French, right there in the middle of the hall. After about another ten minutes I decided to pull away. _Should I invite him in or will that make him think I want sex. And I just met him, I really don't want sex now. Or do I? I really don't know actually_. I must have expressed a look of confusion because he just laughed at my facial expressions.

"Night Liz, I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me another kiss on the lips and walked away slowly down the hall, turning around once seeing me wave goodbye.

I smiled to myself and walked into my apartment which at this point was heavy with the scent of sex. It smelt as if there was a giant orgy going on. I of course knew better then to knock on either Parker or Miranda's doors. I slipped in quietly which apparently I didn't need to after I heart loud giggling and screams of joy coming from Miranda's room. Then I heard a few crashes coming from Parker's room. This was odd because they were usually a lot more careful in parker's room with all of her valuables.

I knocked on the door to make sure everything was alright.

"Hey you guys, is everything okay in there?" I stuttered slowly trying not to invade in their 'business'.

Parker answered with, "Liz, I think we need your help in here!" She sounded quite desperate and I cringed at the thought of what they could have needed.

I took a deep breath walking into the room and couldn't believe my eyes. I was witnessing a very different side of Ethan I hadn't seen since-well ever. There were Parker and Ethan tangled together in what they later mentioned was a very weird Karma Sutra pose. I felt my face become hot and knew I must have been a bright crimson red.

"How exactly did you guys...never mind...I don't think I want to know!"

I tried untangling them without touching anything in particular and finally got them untangled which left the three of us in an embarrassing mess. Then I just burst out laughing which Ethan and Parker did too. I left the room shaking my head in shame and laughed as I walked the few feet into my room.

I fell exhausted onto my bed and just wondered about our date night. _It really was awesome. I mean, Corey is an awesome guy, and I didn't think of Gordo much, except for when I mentioned him. But Corey makes me feel safe. Corey is amazing. I just don't want to stop using his name because it makes me feel wonderful. This is ridiculous, the noise here is awful. Maybe I should head to Alice's._ I changed into a pair of pajama pants and an oversized sweater, grabbed my pillow and a blanket and headed to Alice's knocking on the door lightly.

"Alice, they're being loud again, can I bunk with you?" I called at her door.

From behind the door she called, "I'm kind of busy here Lizzie, sorry. I have a 'friend' over!" I knew from the way she said 'friend' she meant a guy friend. _I have no clue what to do because I don't know anyone else in this building besides Corey and- wait, what if I asked to sleep over at Corey's. Strictly sleep though. Well maybe cuddling, but no more._

I headed to Corey's floor remembering his room number -356. I knocked on the door which was answered by Lance who was shirtless and had this sly smile across his face.

"What can I do for you, it's Liz right? I didn't know we were having a sleepover tonight Corey!" he said playfully.

"What are you talking about dude?" Corey came to the door and a surprised look stretched across his face followed by his 100 watt smile and a blush.

"Sorry to do this to you guys but my apartment is noisy from both sides, if you know what I'm saying here, and I really need some where to crash. My usual place is even having her fun tonight, so do you guys mind?" I said taking no breaths in between.

"Uh, yeah, but our couch is really uncomfortable and we have no other beds." He said inquiringly.

"Oh, okay guys thanks for answering the door. Um, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I answered and began to walk away.

"Hey, Liz," Corey called and I turned around slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You can bunk with me, my bed's a double and besides you wouldn't want to have to put up with that noise!"

"No of course not! Yeah, I'm just really tired you know?" I said sweetly.

"Of course, of course. Well, come on in then, don't be shy." He led me through his apartment giving me a quick tour and then showed me to his bedroom.

"Well, then I guess this is good night!" I said as I lay on the bed at the very edge of one side while he got in the other end. After a few minutes of being uncomfortable on my side, I mean I had a hip problem once; I turned bonking heads with Corey. "Sorry!" I said barely being able to keep in my laughter.

We both began to laugh and finally settled down with Corey's arm around my waist and my head against his chest. It was nice ad sweet and quite innocent actually. It was probably the best sleep I had gotten since I was actually at university.

As the sun rose at poked through his make shift curtains I stretched my arms and pulled myself out of bed trying not to wake Corey. I left the room, pillow in tow, to find a smirking Lance at the kitchen counter.

"So Liz, what'd you guys do last night?" he smirked playfully sipping at his orange juice.

"Absolutely nothing. We just slept and cuddled. It was really sweet and innocent!" I said sweetly.

"Oh, well you're no fun Liz. I take it you've never actually 'slept' with a guy then, huh?" he teased.

"For your big fat information, no I have not! But that is no matter of yours! Besides, what we did, or rather what we didn't do last night, was far better then anything in this world! I got to go Lance; my room-mates will worry about their sweet and innocent Lizzie."

I left the apartment with quick thanks and headed back to my place to the surprise of quiet and sweet smelling candles.


	3. Distractions and a Lecture On Sex

_Is this for real, my room-mates have left our small apartment fresh and actually, is that a clean kitchen I see. I really can't believe they actually cleaned, considering the fact that their night must have been quite eventful. _I wandered around the apartment looking for any spot f dirt to tease them about, but found the apartment to be perfect, I knocked at Parker's door and she answered it fully clothed for once.

"Hey Lizzie, how was your night?" she asked giving me a sly smirk knowing where I must have been.

"Nothing happened Parker, but how about your night, the place is spotless!" I added making her smile appreciatively.

"Well, my parents are coming over today so Miranda and I cleaned really early this morning sending our 'partners' home for the day. Ethan wasn't pleased, but helped me clean up. And Miranda had, um, what's his name over, Lance!" she added with a smirk.

"Lance? I thought he was at Corey's place last night, he must have come here." I said very confused.

"Yeah, she made what's his name leave then invited Lance over. Who left before we even made him." She added perceptively. "So nothing happened Liz? What did you do then?"

"We just slept next to each other. It was innocent and sweet. He held me around my waist and we snuggled. What time is it anyway?"

"Like 10:30 or whatever. This is the latest you've actually ever slept!" Parker shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot and added, "Liz, don't mention Ethan to my parents, they'd die if they knew he was staying here so much!"

"Parker, obviously I wouldn't mention it, it's so not a problem. Besides, if I wanted to torment you, I'd find another way to do it. Where's Miranda?"

"She went out for some coffee. She'll be back soon. Come to think of it, she left like two hours ago that little brat!"

"Probably went to go visit one of her boyfriends or something!" I laughed and Parker joined in carelessly. Then we heard a key in the lock and a very messed up Miranda stumbled in the door, coffee in tow.

"Hey guys just had some trouble getting the coffee. I seemed to have to convince the cute cashier to help me out with the total cost." She added while laughing and giving us the 'you-know-what-I-mean' eyes.

We all just laughed and sat drinking our coffees and telling each other about our eventful nights. Mine of course was the most innocent and of course boring. While Miranda told us of some very difficult positions. Parker of course didn't mention the Karma Sutra entanglement but merely looked at me and giggled as Miranda told her story.

Noon rolled around and we prepared to greet Parker's parents and they buzzed us from the lobby of the apartment. We headed down the elevator nervously fidgeting at greeting Parker's all knowing parents. Some how they just knew if anything was happening with their little daughter, making Parker the most nervous of all.

"Hey mom, dad! How was your drive?" she asked giving her parents a joint hug.

"Fine sweetie, just fine. How about the three of us have some lunch, hmm?" Parker's father asked her lovingly.

"Yeah, sure. Bye guys, I'll see you later!" She said with a quick wave and followed her parents nervously out the door.

After they were out of the lobby Miranda and I headed up the stairs to our apartment. As we reached Corey's floor, Miranda and I decided to go see our 'friends' to invite them for some lunch out at the new café.

I knocked at the door waiting for an answer as Corey came to the door fully dressed and looking mighty fine! In a kick-ass Stone's band shirt and baggy jeans Corey looked absolutely adorable.

"Hey Lizzie," he greeted me giving me a tender kiss, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, Miranda and I would like to invite you and Lance to lunch. Care to join us?"

"Let me just ask Lance," he said going to Lance's room and peaking his head inside. After a few minutes he came back and looked surprisingly happy. "Um, at this moment Lance is a little, ahem, busy with himself. But would love to join you in about half an hour!" he stifled a laugh and then looked at me with an extreme amount of laughter hiding in his eyes. Understanding what he meant, I fell into a peal of laughter leaving Miranda a bit confused.

I think she finally got it and pushed into the apartment and into Lance's room. Finding him in a compromising position with himself, Miranda just laughed and gave him an exotic kiss as the two both closed the door and locked it.

"So I guess that's lunch for two Corey?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"I can't! I have this huge calculus test tomorrow and I really need to study. You're quite the distraction you know!" he added cutely and matter-of-factly.

"Well, can't I distract you for a few minutes?" I asked slyly.

I think he got my drift as I pushed him into his room and began kissing him deeply. We fell onto his bed and I threw off my coat just laying beside him, kissing passionately. I began to giggle as we rolled around and fell of his bed. I laughed so hard I couldn't get up and was trapped underneath him. We began kissing, my giggled between kisses. Finally after an hour of making out, I came up for some air and sat on the edge of his bed.

"So Corey was that too much of a distraction?" I asked coyly.

"Well Lizzie, if it were anyone else I would have made them leave, but considering it was you, I did enjoy that quite a bit. Maybe you could distract me a bit more?" He asked playfully.

"Well, I suppose it is my duty against your studies!" I answered kissing his neck playfully.

I pulled off my heavy sweater and left on my fuchsia tank top. He pulled off his band shirt once again revealing his amazingly cut body! Corey laid on top of me kissing me passionately for about another hour when I finally I broke away again.

"What's wrong Liz?" he said soothingly.

"Well, I don't want you to fail your test! You should study, I don't want your straight A's to take a turn for the worse just because of me!" I answered playfully.

"Alright then. But when I'm done I'm coming to find you for some more distractions!" he added.

I pulled my sweater back on and smoothed out my hair. I left the apartment and climbed the remaining flight of stairs to my own apartment. To my surprise Parker was home already snuggling with Ethan on the couch.

"Hey Parker, hey Ethan! How was lunch with the folks?" I asked her with a smile.

With a look of disgust she answered, "Well, let's just say they gave me lecture upon lecture about sex and how I shouldn't be so active with Ethan!"

I began to laugh and then she gave me a very dirty look so I stopped. At least it wasn't me. I continued walking into my own bedroom noticing the clothes all over my bed. I decided today would be a great day to clean since I had no classes, homework or Corey to occupy my time with.

As I cleaned my room I realized that Miranda hadn't come back from Lance's yet and laughed quietly to myself. Clearly her parents would kill her had they known about her 'accomplishments'. She'd been having sex since, way back, like grade 10.

I remember that day so well because she told me every detail of her fun. It was with Bobby Darner. They had been dating for almost two years, since the summer of grade 8. She said he took her to a secluded area by the lake and they did IT right there on a blanket. She said she was sore upon entry, which she stated very scientifically. This of course was really odd for Miranda considering she was doing pretty badly in science.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued cleaning my room. As I finished I heard Miranda come into the apartment. I looked at the clock and it read 6 pm. This meant she'd been at Lance's for over five ours which also meant she must have had quite the time.

I left my room to go see Miranda who appeared in a fog of happiness not being able to stop smiling. She looked at me and smiled even broader.

"We did it everywhere! In his bed, in the shower. We even went out to the drive in and did it in the car. It was so awesome!"

"Miranda, when will you stop all of this nonsense with your sex-life? You hop randomly from guy to guy every day, sometimes more than one guy at a time. What about the coffee guy this morning and the two guys you had last night. Don't you get it, that's disgusting?" I lectured.

"As a matter of fact Lizzie, the coffee guy and I just made out like mad in the back and I've only slept with Lance for the past two weeks. And I really like him a lot so back off!" she added, her smile now wiped off. She stormed into her room and I did the same throwing my arms up with frustration.

_I mean Miranda is a little too sexually active. It's like all she ever does and thinks about it. When will it end? She doesn't give herself boundaries but will hop into a guy's bed after a first date with no reservations. Then she'll come home and brag about her conquests just like any common guy. I just can't imagine how sweet, reserved Miranda cold have turned out to be like this!_

I left my room because I needed to go out and get away from that whole sexual thing. I began to walk around the apartment floors and again found myself at Corey's door.

A/N: Okay guys, tell me what you think. Should Corey and Lizzie start going into a sexual relationship. Give me some ideas! Thanks!


	4. Drunk!

Okay reviewers, this is my chance to explain what's going on here: number 1: I wanted my story to be a little different then everyone else's Miranda-Lizzie 'perfect ness'. So what if they're sex-obsessed, in case you didn't read the summery, it was all in there. Secondly this is college. Things happen! Besides, I cooled off Parker and Ethan, in case you didn't notice! And I wanted Miranda to be completely opposite of her regular character. So everyone who doesn't like the story doesn't have to read it.

I knocked at Corey's door and he answered with a smirk.

"Hey Liz, what can I do for you?" he asked playfully.

"Well, let's see. You could come out and have a drink with me? Or at least dinner?"

"I think that can be arranged. Let me just get my keys," he said running to his room and returning with a jacket and a set of keys.

We walked down to the lobby giggling about nonsense and left the apartment to a pub down the street. _Okay, so you're probably thinking, they're not old enough to drink in public, how can they possibly go out and buy alcohol. Well, I'll tell you! I have this friend who works at the pub and she always serves me alcohol when she's working. And I picked a good night considering her shift is until 3 am!_

As we entered the small Irish pub Natalie, my friend, greeted us and gave us a seat in the far corner so no one would know we were underage. _Now your probably thinking, real rebellious Lizzie McGuire-you're really getting out there! But give me a break I'm just not like everyone else._

We settled into the booth and Natalie returned with two tall beers.

"Liz, I didn't know you liked beer, or that you even drank!"

"Well, I do. And there are a lot of things you don't know about me!" I winked.

"Wow, a girl of mystery, that's sexy McGuire!" he added playfully.

We sat in our booth and I slurped back my beer and waited for another from Natalie. I'd done a bit of drinking in high school, so one beer was nothing. But, after my fourth beer was finished off, let's just say I was a little tipsy.

"Now, Coreeeey, I think _burp _I neeed to go home. Kay?" I said as I felt a pain rush to my forehead. Corey had only had two drinks that night and apparently held his liquor very well, the opposite of me.

"Liz, here, let me help you," he said grabbing my arm and leaving some money on the table for Natalie.

We walked out into the now chilly streets and traveled slowly to our apartment just down the block. We walked the whole way with Corey holding onto my arm and directing me up the elevator. We walked to my room but I didn't bring my keys and no one was home. I slapped my head against the door to listen for any noises and the place was completely quiet.

Corey then led me down the flight of stairs to his apartment and I tripped down a few stairs. Luckily Corey was there to catch me. I began to laugh loudly as Corey covered my mouth and began to laugh as well. We finally stumbled to his door and he unlocked the small apartment. I feel to the ground because I had been leaning against the door and Corey just laughed.

Lance was sitting in the kitchen and watching me stumble to my feet.

"Hey Liz, what's going on?" Lance smiled coyly.

"Leave me alone Lance. I'm not in the moood!" I added and stumbled towards their couch. I flopped down and was probably out within seconds because I don't remember anything else.

"Hey Corey, did you guys have fun?" Lance chided.

"Well, yeah. I think Liz had a bit more fun than I did. She's a tank with beer. I think she had like four talls. I only had two. I guess this is goodnight then. Now you leave her alone-understand?" he prompted Lance for an answer.

"Fine, dude, I won't touch her just go t bed!"

I woke up to the light coming into the apartment to find Corey sitting over me, looking into my groggy face.

"Here Liz, drink this. You'll feel better!" Corey said handing me some gross hang-over concoction.

"Yuck! Thanks Corey. What happened last night? I don't remember a thing!"

"Well, we had wild crazy sex and you had an orgy with Lance!" he said seriously.

"Oh my God, are you serious!" I panicked.

"No Liz. You conked out on my couch at like 10 o'clock after you had four too many beers!"

"Oh! Don't ever say that again!" I laughed playfully and swatted Corey's shoulder.

"Ouch Liz, you're a mean hang-over!"

I laughed and then collapsed back onto his couch drifting off once again. This time when I woke up I found Corey snuggled up beside me with a blanket over us. I playfully tugged at his hair to wake him up and his eyes shot open.

"Hey sleepy head, how about taking me back to my apartment?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and pulled me off the couch and out of the apartment. I was still a bit woozy so he had to help me up the stairs and across the hall. As we arrived at my door I pushed Corey against the wall and kissed him playfully.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For taking care of me and not taking advantage!" I said and gave him another tender kiss.

I opened the door to my apartment to find Miranda sitting on the couch crying with Parker trying to calm her down. Corey quickly helped me inside and we sat down beside them.

"Miranda, what happened? Is everything alright?" I asked looking completely confused.

Parker looked at me and answered, "She just found out that she might be pregnant!"

Thoughts began to race through my head as I thought of how her parents were going to react. I began to sweat nervously and panicked.

"Mir-Miranda, with whom?" I finally stumbled out.

"I think it might be Lance!" she cried out. Then we all began to cry with Corey looking very sympathetic.

We sat there on the couch unsure of what to do and where to go from here.

A/N: Okay guys... so, how was this chapter. Another twist was added, what do you think? It was bound to happen. Anyways, some surprising secrets arise about Lizzie, Miranda and Parker. How will they cope?


	5. Lots of Good News

As we sat on the couch Miranda poured out her soul to us. She was obviously extremely upset and none of us knew how she truly felt, especially me of all people. I was supposed to be her best friend who could relate with anything that happened to her. But now in her moment of need all I could think about was what she was going to do with the baby.

"Mir, it'll be okay! I promise, but you do have to tell Lance. He needs to know," I said stroking her hair lightly.

"I know Lizzie, it's just I don't know what I'm going to do! I'm too young to have a baby and what about school? Oh my gosh! My parents! Fuck I am so incredibly dead when they find out!" she began to cry even harder now and just dug her head into my shoulder.

We just sat their until eventually Miranda fell asleep from crying so much. Corey carried her to her room and we tucked her into bed like she was a child again.

_It's so ironic, tucking her in like she's a child when someday soon she'll do the same. Who would have thought that Miranda Sanchez would ever get pregnant? I know I didn't- we even had our own little plan back in high school. We would marry our high-school sweet hearts after college was finished and then get jobs in the same city and live next to each other. Our kids would grow up and fall in love with each other and the whole cycle would just continue. But now that is just so far from the truth! _

I left Miranda's room and settled onto the couch with Corey beside me.

"Liz, everything will be okay! You're here for her and that's all she really needs. Someone to help her out along the way. She'll be okay!" Corey said soothingly and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I know, it's just I can't believe it. It never occurred to me that she could get pregnant, especially when it should have with all of the fooling around she does. I just should have tried to stop her!"

"She would have just pushed you away you know-and then she'd have almost no one to go to. You're one of the positives in her life right now, and you need to stay that way!"

"How is Lance going to take this?" I asked him His face turned to a state of confusion and he merely shrugged his shoulders and sat there in deep thought.

He finally broke the silence, "I think he'll either be really mad, upset or happy. He always told me he wanted to have kids one day. But maybe this is too soon for him. I really don't know how he'll react.

That night I stayed home to watch over Miranda. She had finally stayed calm and we had a really great talk that was long overdue.

"Lizzie, you were right, as usual, I really should have been more careful. Now look at me, I'm pregnant with someone I barely know. What am I going to do?"

"Listen Miranda, you are going to be fine. I'm going to be here for you the whole time, through morning sickness and contractions, even to tell your parents. I will always be here for you!"

"Why are you such a great friend? You always know what to say!" Miranda hugged me and we sat together in silence for a good hour just being in each other's company was enough.

"Miranda, when are you going to tell Lance?" I asked trying not to prod too much.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any. Coming?" she asked, her eyes looking desperate.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you do it alone!" I gave her a reassuring smile and we headed down to level 3 to break the news to Lance.

As we stood outside the door Miranda took a few deep breaths and knocked softly against the wooden door. She was cool, calm and collected, just like the Miranda I had always known. Lance answered the door and gave Miranda a huge grin but when she didn't return it his face faded to a frown.

"What's wrong Sanchez?" he asked with a great look of confusion.

"We need to talk Lance, and I think you need to sit down for this one!" Miranda looked deep in Lance's eyes and searched for the right words to tell him. I stood there holding her hand the entire time while Corey sat down beside Lance, preparing for the worst.

"Lance, remember how much ahem, 'fun' we've been having these past two weeks? Well, umm, I'm late." At this comment Lance turned his head in confusion. "as in, I'm pregnant, with your baby, I think."

"You...you...you. think? Whose else could it be? I don't understand. Pregnant? But we were so safe. Except for that one time at the drive in, but that was only like two days ago.. But-Oh my god, your fuckin' pregnant! Are you sure, have you been to a doctor?" he was completely frustrated and was now standing up waiting for an answer.

"No I haven't, I just took like 7 home pregnancy tests!" she yelled back.

"Okay, well first, you're going to a doctor to find out for sure! I don't need this- I'm too young, you're too young. We are both too young. This isn't happening. This is just surreal. You are so going to a doctor. Right now. I'm taking you, let's go!" he grabbed her hand and they headed out the door leaving Corey and I completely frustrated.

"Well, I guess that's settles that!" I said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, how weird did he take it or what?" Corey added with a slight look of confusion.

"Maybe we should go with them, I mean Miranda would want me with her for this- I think. Or maybe we should go tell Parker the story or" I began but Corey cut me off.

"Or maybe we could stay here and distract each other from this very awkward situation?" he asked coyly and shot me a sly grin.

"Well, my my Corey, what happened to your test?" I asked concerned.

"Well that isn't for another two hours, so don't worry your pretty blonde head about it!"

"Well, I am because I don't want you to fail- so you go get to studying you've done enough for me to do. And tonight, after your test, we can have some fun distraction time. For right now, I'm going to go talk to Parker!" I said turning to leave but Corey grabbed my arm, spinning me around. We faced each other and he kissed me tenderly.

"Just wanted to show you what you're going to be missing Liz," he said playfully.

"Well, that's a risk I'll have to take," I pulled away and left the apartment with Corey shaking his head and laughing to himself.

As I walked up the stairs I ran into Alice and her new boyfriend.

"Hey Alice, what's going on?" I asked politely and she looked like she didn't really want to stop and talk.

"Nothing Lizzie, we've just got to get inside before, umm, bye!" she answered back and kissed her new boyfriend with such passion they nearly fell over right there in the hall. They pushed into her apartment with their hands all over each other, their lips never separating. I sighed as I left them and headed into my own apartment to see Ethan and Parker snuggling on the couch again.

"Hey guys, what'd you do today?" I asked guessing they'd say another sex rampage but was surprised when they answered differently.

"Well, we went out for coffee, talked a lot and well... WE'RE ENGAGED!" Parker screamed excitedly with Ethan smiling broadly.

"Wow! That's so awesome. I'm so happy for you guys! That's incredible!" I didn't know what else to say because I was completely caught off guard.

Finally Parker shook me out of my daze, "So, how's Miranda, did she tell him?"

"Well yeah, it was strange how he took it. He just wanted to get her to a clinic as fast as possible to make sure it wasn't true. I think he has a lot of doubt. Besides, those pregnancy tests can be wrong. Hopefully Miranda is just freaking out for the wrong reasons. But you guys, that's awesome. Did you tell your folks yet?"

"Well, Ethan told his parents and they were happy. My parents respected my decision but weren't thrilled either." She said sadly.

"Well, don't worry about it. They'll come around. So are you guys going to wait awhile or are you getting married right away?" I asked with excitement.

"Um, well, my like dad said he would pay for it if we like waited until like next summer, you know like of sophomore year!" Ethan said happily.

"Yeah, I'm so excited, it's going to be an awesome engagement with my little Ethan bear," Parker squealed giving Ethan a peck on the cheek. They both sat happily on the couch watching T.V.

"Well, we should all go out to celebrate, but not tonight. We should find out about Miranda first. And then celebrate. What do you guys think?" I asked them looking to see their reactions.

"Well of course we wouldn't celebrate without Miranda. So tomorrow we'll go out after we hear what the doctor says." Parker replied.

We all decided to order pizza and wait for Miranda to come back in the door. About thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door and to my surprise I saw an extremely happy Miranda.

"Wow, you're looking pretty happy!" I noted to Miranda.

"You would be too if the doctor just told you my news!" she answered excitedly.

"well, what's the news?" Parker chimed in.

"Well, we don't know for sure because they had to do some tests, but the doctor said it could just be an imbalance of hormones, like the pregnancy hormone we all have, was just showing up. She says it's a big case these days and I shouldn't be too worried. I get my results tomorrow!"

"That's great news Miranda. Tomorrow after we find out for sure well celebrate, but first Parker and Ethan have something to tell you!" I added excitedly.

In unison Parker and Ethan shouted, "WE'RE ENGAGED!" and smiled broadly laughing together.

"Wow guys! I'm so happy for you!" Miranda smiled and we had a giant group hug. We finally broke away at the sound of another knock at the door.

I opened it to find the pizza guy there. I paid him his money and we all enjoyed the pizzas laughing together like old times in high school. We always use to hang together every Friday night and eat pizza, chat and watch movies. We really hadn't done it in a while, so it felt great.

After a few hours of our little 'family' fun I went over to Corey's to see if he was done with his test. As I knocked on the door a very excited Lance answered the door.

"Hey Lizzie, you obviously heard the news right?" he asked me with a broad grin across his face.

"Yeah, I'm happy that she may not be pregnant and I'm hoping for both of you guys that she isn't."

"Thanks Lizzie. So Corey's in his room. He just got back from his test and was pretty pleased with himself. You may just want to go award him for a job well done" Lance added playfully.

I walked into the apartment and knocked on Corey's door. He answered without his shirt on-he must have been exercising because I saw some weights on his bed.

"Hey Lizzie, so what do you want to do tonight?" He smiled and gave me a kiss on the neck.

"Hmm, how about we go out for a movie? There's some new comedies out that I've been dying to see!" I said with excitement.

"Okay McGuire, let's go then," he said walking out of his room shirtless.

"Aren't you going to be a bit cold like that?" I asked.

"Oh, right," he blushed and grabbed a shirt from his bed.

We walked out of his apartment and down the stairs back into the cool streets of California for a night of fun and enjoyment.


	6. More Good News and Kissing

Corey and I traveled into the streets hand and hand walking down the main street towards the theatre. The air was crisp so Corey pulled me tight into him as we walked.

"Corey, what would I do without you?" I asked him looking up with concern.

"What do you mean Lizzie? We've only been going out for like a week?" he chuckled after realizing how short a time it had been.

"What I mean is, without you I never would have gotten home safely the night at the pub, or been able to sleep soundly or even been able to support Miranda. You're always there for me!" I looked away as I began to blush. _Wow Lizzie, you're pushing it a bit. You barely know this guy and your head over heal for him. But you know what they say, there is such a thing as love at first sight!_

"Well Lizzie, I guess you're right. I feel like we've been together forever. I mean we even sleep in the same bed- that's really awesome. Just laying next to you and watching you sleep- did I say that out loud?" he asked turning a bright crimson colour. I began to laugh so hard that I didn't see where I was going and the next thing I know I'm in Corey's arms and we're both on the ground.

"What just happened?" I asked trying to stop laughing.

"Well Lizzie, being as graceful as you are, you tripped over this little rock thingy that was on the ground and I grabbed you and I fell." He began to laugh as well.

"Very scientific with the "rock thingy'! Geeze Corey I thought you were a brainer!" I smiled slyly and he kissed me while we sat on the cold pavement. We separated to find a group of people laughing at us across the street.

We finally pulled ourselves up and continued on into the movie theatres. We ended up buying tickets to "Without A Paddle" and I can honestly say I have no idea what happened after the first five minutes. Corey and I were too busy kissing each other playfully in the back row. Needless to say we almost got kicked out – four times!

As we left the theatre holding hands we bumped into Alice with her boyfriend. Her hair was matted and her boyfriend had lip gloss all over his mouth. They had obviously been doing the same as us during their movie.

"Hey Alice, did you guys enjoy the movie?" I said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, it was...uh...great," Alice's boyfriend began and then they began to laugh and snicker like 8th graders.

"That's great. Oh Alice, this is my boyfriend," I began and looked at Corey as we both chuckled softly then I continued, "Corey!"

"Hey Corey nice to meet you. This is Keith my fiancé," she smiled happily and Keith grabbed her hand tenderly.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations," I said hugging her tightly, "since when?"

"Well, just yesterday. And Sorry I kind of avoided you today. We were just celebrating!"

"Yeah, I can see why now." I laughed and Corey turned his head in confusion. "I'll tell you later Corey," I whispered softly into his ear.

After a few more minutes of small talk we sad our good byes and departed our separate ways with Corey and I heading back to the apartment. Alice and Keith left another way and looked like they were heading to a local bar.

As we walked quickly I snuggled up to Corey, holding on to him tightly to warm up. "Corey, it's so cold out here!" I squealed and he pulled me in tighter.

"Here let me warm you up!" he exclaimed and turned me into him for a long heated kiss. We stood their kissing for quite some time and I then began to sweat. I have no recollection of how long that kiss was for, but it felt lengthy.

"Whoa!" Corey let out after the kiss.

"I know! Talk about sparks eh?" I added. And there really were sparks. Tons of them, in fact it must have been what heated up that kiss so much. A week into our relationship and we were kissing like we never wanted the other to leave our side.

We began on our way again to the apartment and as we walked up the stairs I stopped at Corey's floor.

"What are you doing Lizzie, we still have another floor to go!" he said pointing towards the flight of stairs.

"I know that, but I thought we could you know, stay here for a bit," I said while wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him passionately and we stood in the stairwell making out like bad. We were hitting into walls, tripping down some stairs and even ended up leaning against the railing. It was the most dangerous make-out session I had ever had.

We were suddenly interrupted with Parker's laughter became increasingly loud. We composed ourselves quickly looking up to find her and Ethan making out, with the same passion as we had. I began to laugh and Corey covered my mouth quickly. We sat their in silence trying not to laugh too loudly while we heard sounds of slurping and then a zipper. As I heard this I burst out laughing that I'm sure they heard me.

"Who's there?" I heard Parker's voice call out. As she began to come down the stairs looking to see who it was we ran out onto Corey's floor. When we finally reached his apartment I collapsed against the wall breathing heavily entangled with laughter.

"Wow, okay that was close to a very interesting situation!" I said wiping my eyes from the huge amount of laughter.

"Yeah I know I'm just glad that wasn't us up there and them down where we were." Corey looked around trying to stop breathing so heavily. "So, we can't exactly go back up the stairs to your apartment, and the elevator's broken down again as usual, so what do you want to do?"

"Well, as I see it, we have two options. We could head back out for dinner or go into your place?" I said giving him the only two things on my mind.

"Let's go into my place." He said with a sly grin. I followed him into the small apartment and into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and I sat down beside him.

"Hi," I began looking around nervously.

"Hi," he repeated and then pulled me into a tender kiss. We fell back against his bed and just stayed there kissing each other gently. After a good hour I stopped him from going any further.

"Listen Corey, I don't think I'm ready to push forward much more," I began but he cut me off.

"Lizzie, I don't want to push you away, so just stop me if things get too heated. Besides I've never really gone THAT much further anyway." He blushed slightly and looked around the room avoiding my eyes.

"Thanks Corey, I appreciate it." At this point he turned back to look at me and we began kissing again, his hands underneath my shirt exploring my back. After awhile we stopped to go watch a movie on his couch. We snuggled together and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke with Corey's arm around my waist almost protectively. I pulled his arm up slowly and escaped his grasp without him waking up. I kissed his lips tenderly and left his apartment to go to my own.

As I climbed the stairs I noticed something white over the stairs closer to my level and just stepped over it knowing what it had been from. As I reached my apartment I heard and excited scream and a lot of movement in my apartment. I wasn't sure what to expect so I opened the door to peak to avoid any more compromising situations. I pushed the door openly when I saw Miranda dancing around happily.

She noticed me and ran over giving me a tight hug. "Lizzie, I'm not pregnant," she said still hugging me tightly.

"That's great Mir, have you told Lance yet?" I asked pulling away.

"Not yet, I was just about to go see him. Did you want to come to go visit Corey?" she looked at me and a smirked.

"Actually I just came from there. And before you start making assumptions, we fell asleep watching a movie, so nothing happened!" I smiled seeing Miranda's eyes light up and then fade.

"Well good, because you never want to have had a situation like mine. Good for you and your dull sex life Lizzie! All hail the queen of reservation and abstinence!" Miranda shouted through our apartment.

I began to laugh and just shook my head at her.

"So does this mean you're going to be more careful?" I asked with concern.

"Yes Lizzie, I'm going to be very careful from now on. Lance and I have decided no matter what happens we would start dating like normal people to get to know eachother on an emotional and spiritual level!" she stated and then broke out into a fit of laughter. "But I'm completely serious about the stopping of the sex I just need a break and should maybe be in a real relationship before I decide to do IT again. And I have you to thank!" She gave me a tight hug and smiled broadly.

"As happy as I am for you, don't be like a nun, I mean I just wanted you to, you know, be more careful. Don't stop being yourself just because of me!"

"I've wanted to get out of my whorish routine lately anyway; it just felt so unhappy and empty, pleasurable, yet empty. So now I'm off to tell Lance our great news!"

Miranda skipped off like she used to do when we were five. As I watched her 'hop' out the door I realized I had just met a new Miranda, one that was more aware of life, love and being truly happy.

I looked around the apartment for some food but found nothing so I decided to go to my room and study for my up-coming physics quiz. I could of course, one to study with Corey, but I certainly didn't need his distraction. I needed to study and do well to avoid a failure so my parents wouldn't murder me.

I went to my books and began reading over all of the material, but after a few hours of studying, yes I can study for a few hours at a time, I got a bit distracted at the figure out my window.

As I peered through the curtains I saw someone very familiar that I hadn't seen since high school. As the figure turned around to study his surroundings I realized it was someone I had loved for a big chunk of my life- David Gordon!

A/N: Ohh! What do you guys think of the little twist I put in there? Let me know! Thanks!


	7. An Akward Reunion

Last Time...

...the one true love in my life – David Gordon...

I looked away and rubbed my eyes to make sure this wasn't some kind of bizarre dream where all the timing is awful for a love that never seems to be right. Then as I slowly looked back to the window he was still standing there, observing the entire apartment towers trying to locate someone's. I opened my window and tried to call to him but my voice was dry and I couldn't muster a whimper. He had really hurt me by breaking up with me right before collage started. I wasn't even sure if I could get back into the dating scheme.

I turned away from the window to avoid looking at him any longer. I couldn't look at some one who had hurt me so badly, I just couldn't even get the words out to describe how hurt I had been. I turn back to my books and notice a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called still staring at my books. Miranda peeked her head in through the door, still keeping it mostly closed.

"Liz, there's someone here to see you!" she squeals with happiness.

I hear her run back and begin to laugh with Parker and another voice. I slowly head out of my room and look down as I see Gordo, happy as ever with another girl that seems to be connected to his hip.

He turns and gives me a big smile, "Lizzie!" he calls and runs over giving me a big hug and kiss on the cheek. He pulls away, "I've missed you so much! How've you been? You look great!"

"Missed you too Gordo- been great-you?" I asked turning my attention to this new girl and giving her a fake smile, my eyes icy with anger. _How could he have a new girl friend- he probably broke up with me for her! He's so awful! _

"Great, school's awesome. I'd like to introduce to you my girlfriend Andrea, she's in my film class!" he said giving her a quick peck on the lips and smiling at her. She smiled back and extended her hand towards me.

"Hi Elizabeth, It's very nice to meet you. I've heard so much a bout you," she said as she shook my hand. She was very pretty with her dark brown hair and perfectly freckled face, complete with extremely chic glasses.

"Nice to meet you too, wish I could say the same," I snorted back.

Noticing the obvious tension between us, Gordo began to cut in, "so, Lizzie, um, Andrea and I are here for a few days, working on a film project- we needed to hit the beached for some research," he looked back at Andrea and they both began to laugh at an obvious inside joke.

"That's awesome Gordo, but I'm kind of busy, I have a physics quiz coming up and I need to study. Plus Corey," I began, "I need his help! He's really good at physics and being my _boyfriend_ and all, he's quite helpful if you know what I mean!" I smiled putting emphasis on _boyfriend_. This hurt Gordo a bit, I could see when his eyes flickered his obvious disapproval, but continued anyways.

"Well, just maybe one night we could all get together- to celebrate Parker and Ethan's wedding, and I can meet Corey and Miranda's boyfriend," he added suggestively.

"Yeah that'd be great guys, the more the merrier!" Parker cut in happily as she sat on Ethan's lap who I hadn't even bothered to acknowledge until she spoke.

"Yeah, I'll have to check with Corey, but-" I was suddenly cut off when another knock came at the door. Oddly everyone turned at once to see who was disturbing our 'delightful' conversation. "I'll get that!" I said happily, grateful to change the subject. I opened the door and who else would it be but Corey. Showing my happiness to see him, I smiled slyly and pulled him into a deep kiss and he followed suit happily. Finally we broke away panting. "Gordo, Andrea, this is Corey!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Nice to meet you Corey," Gordo said happily extending his hand, Corey politely shaking back.

"Nice to meet you too, Lizzie's told me a bit about you," he smiled shyly and turned back to me. "So Liz are we still on for our distractive session tonight?" his face curled into a sly smile.

"Actually Corey, Gordo wanted us to come out for dinner with Andrea and him- and we're all celebrating my good news and Parker and Ethan's!" Miranda cut in smiling.

"What's your good news Parker?" Corey asked with a confused expression.

"We're getting married!" she squealed pulling her arms tightly around Ethan's neck.

"That's awesome guys, congratulations man!" Corey said giving Ethan a hit on the shoulder.

We all stood there in an awkward silence for what felt like an hour but were probably only a minute. Finally Ethan broke the silence, "So Gordon, you ready to go then- we should be hitting the streets yo!" We all looked at Ethan and grabbed out coats, heading down the elevator to go out for an interesting night-hopefully not too interesting though!

A/N: So guys, cutting this chapter short today, just wanted to update. I'm going to plan out the reunion/celebration dinner before I start writing it so the events match up. Please Review!


	8. Dinner and a Movie

A/N: Anything Bolded and in quotes is reading from a script...You'll understand in a bit

As we all walked into the cool California air, we talked awkwardly as if we were complete strangers. Ethan and Parker were excitedly talking about their wedding plans, while Miranda linked arms with Gordo and Andrea listening to how they met. Me- I walked happily holding Corey's hand chatting about physics and how I needed extra help. As we rounded a corner I noticed this really great bar and grill.

"Hey, how about we all go to McGee's Bar and Grill- I hear the food is pretty awesome- not to mention the beer!" I looked at Corey and we began to laugh, while everyone turned their faces towards us in confusion.

"Yeah, it is pretty good- I met Tony there, or was it Tom?" Miranda added trying to calculate which boy it had been. "No matter, it's still awesome food!"

We all agreed and walked into the huge bar and grill-packed with college students. I looked over at Gordo and he seemed really happy and relaxed even though I had been making him feel a bit out-casted. _So maybe I'm being a bit too much of jerk. So the guy broke my heart but we were best friends-so maybe I should just let my feelings die and start again. I am, after all, quite happy with Corey and we do have this amazing spark_.

"Gordo, can I talk with you for a sec?" I asked the now tall brunette boy standing before me. He had grown at least a few inches taller since graduation and was looking quite cute.

"Sure Lizzie!" he said excitedly as we excused ourselves from the table. We walked to the washroom area where there was a long hall. "So Liz, what can I do for you?" he asked looking back towards the table and waving.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. I should be happy to see you-it's just-hard! You know?" I asked him fumbling with the words. He looked deep into my eyes and just kept looking deeper. His expression softened.

"Liz, I know its hard-it's hard for me too. But we both need to move on with our lives-we live on opposite sides of the country-it couldn't possibly have worked out. Besides you seem pretty happy with Corey and he's a nice guy. And I'm very, very happy with Andrea" he looked over at the table and turned back to me. "Lizzie, don't worry so much, you'll be fine. Let's get back-we have some major catching up to do!"

We walked back to the table and began an evening which turned out to be quite fun. We ate a long relaxing dinner and had all different kinds of dessert that we shared. It was like old times again-this time with some new members to our group. As we all pitched in for the tab we grabbed our coats and stepped out of the restaurant for a much needed walk. Gordo had begun to tell us about his new film project with Andrea about the drama in California-he just so happened to ask Corey and I to act for him in the film. It was going to be short and all we had to do was go on a date and get in a fight then make up again. This was an unusual choice for Gordo considering his films were usually about "coming of age" and documentaries. It was obvious that Andrea had swayed him to do a romantic drama.

As we finished off the night and headed back to our apartment, Andrea and Gordo headed to a nearby dorm that they had rented out. Parker and Ethan walked briskly with Miranda talking about wedding plans while Corey and I discussed our roles in the film we'd be shooting on Saturday for Gordo and Andrea.

"I just think it'll be weird fighting with you Liz, we haven't even had a real fight yet," Corey continued as we walked slowly into the apartment and began into the stair well.

"It'll be fine Corey, besides; the make up part will be the most fun!" I said as I winked at him. We'd been going out for just over a week now and things seemed to be moving pretty quickly.

"I guess your right Liz, maybe we should practice that scene-I mean we do want it to look good!" he winked back. Gordo had decided that he wanted us to have a scene that would insinuate us going to bed together including floor play and lots and lots of making out. This surprised me that Gordo would want to see me making out with another guy-but if that's what he wanted that's what he'd get!

"I think that'd be alright!" I began to kiss Corey slowly and teasingly up and down his neck. We were going to practice floor play-even if it meant doing it in the middle of the stairwell. As I kissed his neck we climbed the stairs slowly to his floor and pushed through the swinging door. We began to kiss each other's lips and playfully pushed ourselves from wall to wall as if this were the first and last time we'd ever see each other again. I mean this was acting! We finally reached his apartment and he opened the door with us still lip-locked. I kicked off my shoes and began to pull off my jacket as we backed slowly into his room-but as we reached the door we were interrupted.

"You two kids be safe now-here!" Lance said throwing a condom at us and laughing happily with Miranda at the kitchen counter.

I blushed furiously and followed Corey into his room. "So, now what?" I questioned Corey as we cuddled beside each other on his bed.

"Let's just lay like this-just like this-it's perfect!" he whispered and I closed my eyes falling asleep as he stroked my hair.

Unbeknownst to us, Lance and Miranda were having their own fun-playfully making out and doing God knows what outside in the kitchen. We just slept in Corey's room until the next morning when the sun woke us up.

"Hey beautiful," he said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey," I responded cuddling closer to him.

"We have our physics quiz today Liz, you ready?" he asked as he stroked my hair and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Yeah-I suppose. What time is it?" I asked looking for a clock.

He checked his watch, "7:20" he answered and went back to playing with my hair.

"I guess I should go home and shower because class is at 9 today," I looked up into his piercing eyes and leaned up to kiss his lips. I slowly rose off the bed and grabbed my coat off the floor outside of his room, then put on my hot pink leather pumps. I closed the door quietly behind me and went up the stairs yawning.

As I reached my door I unlocked it to find Miranda and Lance passed out on the couch cuddling. _How sweet-for once they won't wake up naked together!_ I laughed quietly to myself and headed into my room to gather some clothes for the day.

I got ready quickly that morning and was out the door by 8:30. I went down the stairs and headed for Corey's apartment so that we could go to class together. I knocked quietly and he answered the door with his books in tow.

We headed towards the science building and walked slowly as we climbed the steps to our seats to prepare for the half-hour quiz. I was so nervous about doing well on this tiny quiz that I was flipping out. Corey sat beside me and attempted to calm me down which helped. It was what Gordo use to do, tell me I'd do great and that I could do it-and I always did. I just hoped it worked the same with Corey. We took our quiz and as we passed them down for collection-I felt confident I had done at least ¾ of it right.

We left the science building and I continued onto my other two classes-English and vocal training. I was training to be in this choir event that my class had been organizing for Christmas-which was only a month and a half away! My day seemed to pass quickly and as I headed to my apartment at 5 pm that evening my eyes were suddenly covered and I heard a voice say, "guess who?"

I pulled the arm from my eyes and spun around to reveal Gordo and his girlfriend Andrea standing behind me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked casually fiddling with my hair.

"Not much, we were just coming by to run over lines and ideas for filming on Saturday with you and Corey. It's only two days away and we want you guys to be prepared!" Andrea answered in her most professional tone.

"Oh, okay, awesome. Corey should be home-I don't think he has any classes tonight. Come on, we can go get him!" I said as we walked towards the apartment and up the stairs to Corey's door. As I knocked softly Lance answered looking past me and checking out Andrea.

"Hey good looking! What can I do for you tonight?" He began to flirt with her and she blushed as she noticed he was shirtless.

"Oh Lance give it a rest-we've come to see Corey!" I said playfully and swatted him aside.

"Oh, he's in his room!" he answered. We went to his room and knocked, him answering the door shirtless as well.

"Hey Liz," he said kissing me happily, "what can I do for you guys?" he asked pulling on a shirt.

"We came to run lines and prepare for your acting debut on Saturday," Gordo answered with a smile.

"Yeah, okay, so where are we going to rehearse?" he asked eyeing his small apartment.

"Oh, at the beach of course!" Andrea chided.

We all left the apartment with a quick good bye to Lance and headed for the beach. It was still light out and the setting sun was so romantic. As we arrived at the beach we all took off our shoes and walked in the sand.

"So I was thinking we should rehearse the fight scene, since it might take some effort considering you two have probably never had a fight." Gordo began looking us over.

"Now Corey, imagine Lizzie has just had sex with some one else and your best friend had to break the news to you. Lizzie, imagine that the guilt about what you've done is so strong that you can barely look at him. Here are your scripts-now begin!" she said handing the scripts to us.

"**Hey Ben, I need to talk to you**," I began to read from the script.

"**I have nothing to say to you**!" Corey began, "**You broke my heart! I don't think I can ever look at you again**!"

"**I haven't done anything wrong**!" I pleaded.

"**Yeah Cassie, really? Is that what you want me to believe? Johnny just told me about your night with him. Was it good for you? Huh? Was it?**" he said beginning to yell.

"**I- I can explain! I was drunk- you know how I get with too much liquor- and he was very persuasive! You were gone-remember the fight we had. I was upset**, **he was just comforting me**!"

"**Yeah, comforting you with sex! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I mean-I love you**!" he answered with tears in his eyes. Corey was quite the actor!

"**I do love you! I really do! Don't hate me for my drunken mistake. I love you with all my heart Ben! I really do!**" I read from the script and followed the directions to pull him into a deep, lingering kiss. Just as I was about to pull him towards me, Gordo yelled out "CUT!"

"So what'd you think?" I asked as I looked over to Gordo and Andrea. Andrea had tears in her eyes and was wiping them away with a tissue.

"That was beautiful-so real, such anger!" she answered drying her furious tears.

"Good job! That's it for tonight then!" Gordo called and we left the beach heading back towards our apartment with Andrea and Gordo heading back to their dorm.

As we walked I looked up at Corey, "You seemed so angry, it was actually really scary!" I began.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, when I was in high school, in eleventh grade, my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend- and it was really hard on me." He answered looking down at his feet.

"Oh, you know we don't have to do this thing for them if you aren't comfortable!" I said trying to make Corey feel better.

"I want to, it's fine Liz. Besides, like you said before, the make up scene will be the best part!" he smiled broadly and we headed to the apartment.

The next two days passed quickly with classes and evenings spent cuddling with Corey. It was finally the big acting day and we apparently had to have this filmed by Saturday night because Gordo and Andrea flew back out to New York on Sunday.

We had to meet at the beach by 7 am and that was a tough task in itself. I was tired from the previous night being out at a bar with Miranda and Parker-we stayed out until like 3 am. As I put on some light lip gloss and grabbed some clothes for the different scenes, I heard a knock at the door. It was Corey picking me up to head down to the beach. I grabbed my purse and all of the clothes and we walked out into the dim lit morning hand in hand. We arrived at the beach ten minutes later to find Andrea and Gordo all ready and set up for the shoot.

"Hey guys, nice to see you're on time!" Gordo exclaimed and started fiddling with the camera.

"Here Lizzie, your first costume is your bikini and hair up in a pony tail. Corey, shirt off- you two are lying in the sand and fooling around playfully. This is the perfect light for this scene- the time when you guys are making up- so begin!" Andrea exclaimed and we set to work.

We went through our dialogue perfectly and only had four takes to make it just right. Then came the fooling around! It almost felt awkward to have to kiss in front of a camera, but that still didn't stop us. Andrea gave us some direction in what the characters would have done and we went to work. Corey began with kisses up and down my stomach playfully kissing my neck and moving slowly to my lips in which I rolled on top of him and we began to make out furiously forgetting about the camera and Gordo and Andrea. Things were getting quite heated as we rolled around playfully and Corey even undid the string to my bikini top. We continued to kiss and I undid the strings that were keeping his trunks up playfully, the both of us still in the moment.

"STOP!" Gordo called and we broke out of our little world and realized they were still there. I tied my bathing suit together, which had surprisingly stayed up and Corey tied up his shorts. "That'll be enough for that scene. Now let's move to the scene where you two are fighting!"

I changed into another outfit and Corey left on his trunks. We performed the fight scene just like rehearsed a few days earlier and if I do say so myself, it was awesome! We continued to film the rest of the day and had fun doing so. Corey and I kissed a lot and sometimes we got really into it. The insinuating of the sex-scene was perfect as we watched over the pre-edited material. It really did look like we were going to have sex getting all hot and heavy. Then the film stopped and Gordo smiled happily.

We left the beach and grabbed a shower before heading out to a good bye dinner for Andrea and Gordo. It was kind of sad to see them go, but we managed to have a happy celebration with lots of beer and coolers. I was pretty out of it by the end of the night and fell asleep upon hitting the pillow of my bed.

The next morning my head felt heavy and hurt much like the night Corey and I went to the pub. I slowly rose off my bed and began to get ready hopefully salvaging my Sunday peacefully.


	9. Going The Distance

A/N: Hey readers just wanted to thank you for your support-just a reminder, the more you review, the faster I'll update... Anyways, enjoy the story.

P.S: Our story has been moving pretty slowly from day to day events so we are going to speed the next few weeks up a bit so that Lizzie and Corey's relationship can develop more seriously!

_It's been three weeks since Gordo left to head back to New York- and oh how great a three weeks it's been! Corey and I have seen each other everyday and spend lots of time together. We've been going out for a little over a month now and things are just-well, they need to move to the next step!_

I walked out of my apartment and headed down to Corey's, my usual routine almost every night of the week. As I knocked on the door he greeted me with a great big smile and a tender kiss. I licked my lips after his kiss and pushed into his apartment.

"Corey, there will be time for _that_ later, but first you've got to come with me!" I smiled slyly and he grabbed my hand to follow me up to my apartment.

As we walked upstairs he kissed my neck softly and we even had to stop a few times, for pleasures sake! When we finally reached my apartment I turned to Corey and he leaned in for a kiss.

"No, no my friend. Hold onto that thought!" I whispered covering his lips with my finger and pushing him back a little. I opened the door slowly and teased him until he finally pushed through.

"Well, what is it you have to show me? There's nothing here, not even your room-mates!" he said looking around the room and at the open doors to Parker and Miranda's rooms.

"Exactly!" I smiled and kissed him softly.

_The truth is, we haven't had an apartment to ourselves, real comfortable alone time, for about two weeks and we were long overdue! Lance had been using the apartment, making noise doing who knows what with random girls while Parker and Ethan had been "consummating their love" preparing for their wedding! Bullshit-practice my ass! Miranda had also been busy-studying! Surprisingly she had left for the day to visit Lance for her own form of entertainment! Did I forget to mention that they were seeing each other again? Well they are and she's been telling me they're more careful and less with their "sessions"!_

Anyways, back to us! Corey had pushed me to the couch and we slinked down slowly our lips still together, kissing passionately. We were pulling at each other's clothing, trying to get most of it off- ever since the beach we haven't been able to stop with ripping off each other's clothes. I mean we haven't gone much further then being half naked making out-but still-it was insane!

I had just accomplished getting Corey's sweater off and kissed him hungrily wanting as much as I could get. He was tugging at the strings to my halter top trying to undo them while we kissed. I stopped him from pulling anymore and just went back to kissing him softly. Then I pulled off his t-shirt and ran kisses up and down his stomach. He pulled me back up to his mouth and kissed me hard. We were starting to get aggressive, rolling back and forth on top of each other- as luck would have it- we fell off the couch and decided we should go for a roomier option-this being my bedroom. A place we'd never actually been. I raised my eyebrows at Corey as we looked over at the new found adventure. He pushed me off of him and led me into my room-pulling me there with kisses.

As we entered the room, I locked and closed the door-just in case! He pushed me down softly on the bed and climbed on top of me kissing me softly. Our session became heated and I began to tug at the button of his pants, obviously exciting him. He followed my lead and undid my jeans slowly, playfully pulling them off of me-still kissing me hungrily. I pushed his off with my feat-rubbing up and down his legs. We entwined our bodies, my legs wrapped around his waist; we continued to kiss wanting more.

_Was this the right time to go forward? Were we ready for this huge step in our relationship-going the distance? _

I continued to kiss him-seeing if he'd make the next move- and he did. He stopped and looked into my eyes as if for permission to go further. I nodded softly and went back to kissing him passionately. He continued to undress me and I undress him, sliding off his boxers and then-we took our relationship to the next step. It was great-it was better than I expected-it even felt right.

_Okay, so I thought my first time would be with Gordo and sure it's a bit of a disappointment-but this, this was awesome, it was incredible! This was the most amazing experience ever and Corey and I shared it with each other._

As we finished up, we cuddled naked under the covers of my small bed. He hugged me tightly and stroked my hair. I moaned with pleasure and began kissing him again softly and slowly. We lay in my bed, making out for another hour, when I heard the door open to the apartment. Corey slid up out of bed and put his clothes on. I did the same and we came out of the room a little sweaty and our hair just a little rumpled.

As I looked to see who had come in, I saw Miranda and Lance sitting on the couch, they turned to look at us and the look in their eyes said they knew. Miranda smirked at me while Lance gave Corey a sly grin.

"So guys, what's going on?" Miranda asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Obviously Corey and Lizzie!" Lance joked and Miranda giggled childishly.

I began to turn a deep crimson red, and Corey turned away.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" I asked, knowing they just walked in.

"Not long, just long enough to hear you and Corey finishing up!" Lance said giving us a smile.

"Yeah, so, Liz, I got to go. Um, I'll see you tomorrow?" Corey kissed me passionately and then left the apartment to head back to his own.

As son as he had the left the apartment, Miranda bombarded me with questions. "So did you enjoy yourself? Is he good? How did it feel? Would you do it again?"

"Whoa! Slow down Mir! A lady never kisses and tells-or whatever!" I laughed and Miranda gave me an evil grin as if she knew I was holding out to bug her.

"Well Liz, it was nice seeing you, but Miranda and I have some unfinished business to attend to!" he grinned slyly and began kissing Miranda passionately as they fell back on the couch.

I laughed and left the apartment, heading to Corey's apartment, knowing he'd be there. As I walked down the stairwell, I ran into Alice and Keith.

"Hey Liz, how are you?" she said noticing me and I walked by.

"Not bad, how's the engagement going?" I asked politely.

"Well, great-in fact we're having a party, an engagement party. And you, Miranda, and Parker and envited. And you can all bring dates!" she said happily and kissed Keith.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Did you hear? Parker and Ethan are engaged too!"

"No way? That's awesome!" she said looking at me with disbelief.

"Anyways, I have to get going, going to see Corey!" I said and waved good bye.

As I arrived at his door and knocked-no answer. I knocked again but he didn't answer, so I grabbed the spare key that he gave me and went in. Corey had given me the key for days when all the crazy Parker/Ethan sexcapades were going on.

I looked around the small apartment and plopped down on the couch, turned on the T.V and waited for Corey to get back. As I flicked through the channels, I heard giggling coming from Corey's room. I got up to check it out.

I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes- there was Corey and another girl sitting on his bed looking pretty comfortable with each other!

A/N: Okay, there's another twist- but it's not what she thinks-or is it?


	10. Who Are You?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger-I know I did! Thanks again for your reviews and Kronichaze420...we can put stuff in these stories; I just didn't want mine to have actual whorish sex-scenes when people were getting annoyed at my mere tid-bits. Anyways, enjoy the story!

"Hey Liz! What's up?" Corey asked me casually seeing me walk into his room and catch him hugging some girl.

"Uh, not much here, who are you?" I asked the girl standing beside Corey.

"Oh, I'm Corey's sister Isabella! He's told me so much about you!" she said sweetly. At this point all of my suspicion slid from my face and turned into a bright smile.

"Oh, sorry-thought you were someone else!" I said half-embarrassed for thinking such a thought.

"Yeah, she's my little sister, in grade 10 at St. Pete's. She came to visit for the weekend, and came a little early. She wasn't supposed to come in until tomorrow." He explained giving his sister another big hug.

"Well, in that case, I'll let you guys catch up-I wouldn't want to interrupt a family moment. I just came by because Mir and Lance are going at it again!" I said with a giggle.

"No way! In your apartment right now? That's so inconsiderate!" Isabella exclaimed a little disgusted.

"I know! So, did you two want to come out for a bite to eat with me?" I asked looking from Corey to Isabella.

"Yeah, sure Lizzie, that would be awesome," she said smiling brightly then continued quietly to her brother, "you picked an awesome one Cor!" I giggled as I over-heard what she had said. Corey blushed brightly.

"So then ladies, let's get out of here!" Corey said breaking the giggles and led us out the door.

As we walked into the streets, I linked arms with Isabella and we chatted together the whole way to the restaurant with Corey adding in side comments here and there. When we finally reached the pub, we chose our usual out of the way booth and settled in.

"So Isabella, if it's okay with your brother here, how would you like to stay with the girls and me in my apartment. That way you don't have to be around your brother and his snoring!" I chided and Corey gave me a wink.

"It's fine with me Issie!" Corey added.

"That'd be awesome, but what about your room-mates?" she asked with a whisper.

"Well, Parker is staying at Ethan's this weekend, and we can always send Lance and Miranda back to Corey's apartment!" I gave Corey another wink and he sighed in disappointment of having to put up with Lance and Miranda's sounds.

"Oh, okay then! Hey, I still haven't met Lance yet. Will I meet him this weekend Corey?" she questioned her brother.

"Yeah, eventually, if he's not too "busy"!" he began to laugh and I joined him. Isabella looked at us in confusion then began to laugh getting the joke.

We ate our dinner with lots of jokes and conversation then left to go to a movie. As we walked up to the theatre a guy began checking out Isabella.

"Hey Issie, that guy over there is checking you out!" I teased, her brother looking to pound the guy for looking at her.

"Really? If you two would excuse me," she excused herself and went over to meet the guy. After a few anxious minutes with Corey ready to "bust a cap", she returned with the guy still standing over by the ticket counter. "Since you two obviously want to go on your own date and be alone, I just thought maybe I should go to another movie, by myself," she then whispered under her breath, "or with him! Ahem!"

Corey looked at his sister sternly then softened his expression. "How old is he?" he asked making sure he wasn't some college guy about to take advantage of her.

"He's only 17! Don't worry, he's visiting his brother too and his name is Jack." She looked to me with pleading eyes to help convince Corey.

"Well I guess that'd be okay Corey, she'll only be a theatre over. Besides, there are a few things I have to 'discuss' with you privately," I added with a business like tone.

"Oh, all right Issie, go ahead. But meet us out here, in let's say, 2 hours?" Corey checked his watch and then looked back at his sister. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left to go hang out with Jack.

As soon as she had gone I broke into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Corey asked looking angry.

"You are just so protective! Come on, let's go see the movie!" I said pulling him towards the ticket-booth. After we grabbed a soda we sat down in an empty row near the back of the theatre.

I jokingly yawned and put my arm around Corey as I remembered guys use to try on me. He did the same and I pulled my arm back to snuggle into his chest. We sat and watched the movie for once with a few soft kisses here and there.

As the movie ended I checked Corey's watch to see how much time we had left. We had about 40 minutes until we had to meet Isabelle so I pulled Corey into an empty part of the theatre.

"Why are we over here?" he asked looking around at the empty hall way we were in.

"This!" I whispered and began to kiss him passionately. I ran kisses up and down his neck, and then he stopped me and did the same to my neck. We stood there foolishly kissing each other like young teenagers first adventures to the movies.

"Core-ey," I mumbled between kisses.

"Yeah," He responded kissing me more passionately.

"I don't think," I began and still kissed him, "that I can go," losing breath we kissed more passionately. "For another day without kissing you." I finished and kissed him back fervently.

"Me, too!" He was able to muster between kisses, then breathlessly added, "what about...Issie?"

"I guess...we'll have to...wait," we continued to kiss more and more passionately, Corey running his hands playfully up and down my back and me playing with his hair.

"Ahem!" I heard behind us and spun around slowly. I began to blush noticing an old couple behind us. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves, no skedaddle!" she yelled and we ran from the secluded corner and stopped at the refreshment stand with peals of laughter. Corey checked his watch and apparently we still had ten minutes, so we ducked into a supply closet and continued our little bit of fun.

Exactly two hours later, we broke away from each other and straightened out our clothes. We began to look around for Isabella but I only saw this young couple making out madly, his hands all over her chest. Then it hit me, that girl is wearing the same jacket as Isabella, realizing this I turned Corey around to avoid him seeing her. I knew he'd be upset with his little sister macking with some guy she just met.

"Uh, Corey, could you get me a coffee from the Starbuck's? I have to pee." I lied and he nodded running across the street. I walked over to Isabella and Jack. "Ahem!" I cleared my throat and she held up her hand signaling one more minutes and continued with her kissing not realizing who was trying to get her attention. "You, Issie, get off of him before your brother sees!" I yelled and she pulled away from Jack quickly looking around for Corey.

"Where is he?" she asked wiping Jack's mouth off and her own.

"Across the street-I saw you guys and sent him on an errand. Say your good byes and let's go!" I sounded like such a mother but I didn't want Corey to get mad at Issie.

She quickly gave him a good bye kiss and her cell number and we walked across the street to meet Corey at the Starbucks. As we walked in he grinned broadly at us. "He ladies, what do you want Issie?" he asked politely.

"Nothing', I kind of just want to get home-take a rest-you know?" she asked and Corey nodded. We headed back to the apartment, grabbed Issie's stuff and settled her in. Miranda and Lance had already moved into Corey's apartment so I changed the sheets on Miranda's bed and settled Issie in.

"So Issie, I'm just going to Corey's back apartment. Make yourself at home and I'll be back in an hour or so!" I said cheerfully and she nodded happily.

As we stepped out of the apartment, Corey pushed me playfully against the wall and began to kiss me with lots of heat.

"I missed you Liz, let's not waste a minute of that hour!" he said playfully.

I nodded and we basically ran into his apartment shutting and locking the door to his room. We began into some fore-play and slowly took each other's clothes off. I straddled Corey and we began our playful session of fun and pleasure. After a bit of this we settled into each other's arms under the covers. I kissed his neck softly and he held me tightly.

"Liz?"

"Hmm..." I said between kisses.

"It's been two hours since you've been here..."

"Umhmm..." I moaned working my way back to his mouth and kissing him hard and square on his lips.

"What about Issie?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine, I told her to lock the door." I added putting Corey at ease. He loosened up and we kissed again, returning to our fun fore-play and this time more passionately. Another hour later I left his apartment and headed back to my own.

As I arrived at the door, I heard some loud music and walked in to find Miranda's door shut but the lights on with blaring music. I shook my head at Isabella's music selection and knocked on her door.

"Isabella?" I called over the music and figured she hadn't heard me so I opened the door. I walked into the room and found her with Jack on top ogf her, half naked, kissing her passionately. She didn't even hear me walk in and just continued on with her business. I just watched waiting for her to notice me, but when she unzipped his pants and trailed kisses down his stomach, that was far enough. I went over to the bed and pulled him of of her. Completely embarrasses she turned red and Jack fled the apartment with a quick good bye kiss.

"Isabella, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her.

"I was just-we weren't doing anything wrong." She lied.

"Yeah, the unzipping of the pants, that's nothing!" I screamed even louder.

"You aren't my mother Lizzie!"

"This is my apartment and you can't get away with stuff like this. How long was he here?"

"About half a hour!" she said trying to count how long.

"You were getting pretty far for only a half hour."

"Well you were gone for three hours, I figured you were sleeping over at Corey's!" she yelled back.

"I think we should go talk to Corey about this!" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her down to his apartment.

Before we reached his apartment she pulled back.

"Liz, please don't! He'll send me home and I don't want to go back. He'll tell my parents and I'll be grounded!" she began to cry and hugged me desperately.

"Fine! Just don't bring guys back to my apartment!" I said angrily.

"Sure-it'll never happen again! I swear!"

We headed back up to my apartment and she put her arm around my waist leaning her head on my shoulder. Who knew sisters were so difficult?


	11. A New Hair Colour

A/n: Thanks for your concerns "the lies sink in", and for your thoughts on Issie. Yes, she is a slut-but we are going to explore this side of her and maybe have her make amends! This chapter, however, does not explore Issie as a slut but maybe the next chapter will? Maybe some more Lizzie/Corey fun maybe a twist this chapter is more about Lizzie and Issie's Day! The next chapter is already written so the more you review the more inclined I'll be to post it!

I was tired from fighting- I hadn't actually fought with someone younger since Matt_. I miss Matt, good old Matt. He's in high school now and around Isabella's age. They might make a good couple that is if Matt weren't dating Melina, but maybe they broke up. Maybe I'll call him tomorrow, invite him over. He's only an hour away-I mean it's not that far and then Isabella could hang out with some one her own age, who I trusted. Well kind of trusted-okay don't trust but at least know where he lives so I could hurt him if he tried anything! _

I lay down on my bed recovering from my pleasure filled night with Corey and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I woke up with Isabella hovering over me.

"What? Is something wrong?" I said sitting up and looking at Isabella suspiciously.

"No Liz, everything is fine, I made you breakfast!" she said, her obvious attempt at redeeming my trust.

"Oh thanks, come sit here with me." I smiled and she plopped down cheerfully beside me, her dark hair tied up in a messy bun on her head.

"I'm sorry for being so mean yesterday, it's just that your brother trusted me with you and I wanted to keep you out of trouble." I said looking down into my hands.

"I know Liz, its okay. I had no right inviting Jack over." She said sincerely.

"Hug?" I asked with a smile. She responded by hugging me and we sat eating the breakfast she had made for me.

"So, Issie, what do you want to do today?" I asked finishing up my toast.

"Hmm, get my hair done! Let's both get our hair done, my mom said I should come out here and get it done professionally." She smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to dye my hair for a while now, I'm thinking of changing the blonde to maybe a brown or a coppery red!" I smiled at her.

"How about you go down to see your brother for the morning and I will make us an appointment?"

"Awesome Liz, you're my favourite of Corey's girl friends!" she said happily giving me a quick hug and running out the door.

I yawned and fell back down into my bed. I rolled over and grabbed the phone making two appointments for our hair and our nails. I got out of bed and dressed for the day.

After an hour of studying I went to go get Issie for our hair appointments so that we could maybe get lunch first. I knocked on Corey's door softly and a happy Isabella answered the door.

"Hey, where's your brother?" I asked looking in the apartment.

"In here Liz, come in!" he called from the bathroom. I entered the apartment and collapsed on the couch to wait for him to come out. As he left the bathroom, he was shirtless and merely in his boxers. I smiled at him and he came over to give me a kiss.

"Hey sexy, mind if I borrow your sister for the day?" I asked kissing him softly.

"Go ahead, I have some guy stuff to do anyway," he answered heading into his room.

"Oh guy stuff," Isabella and I giggled in unison.

We said a quick good bye and left for our hair appointment, unfortunately without enough time to grab lunch.

As we entered into the salon, I noticed all the really wild hair styles on the hair-dressers and began to panic.

"Hey, Issie, maybe you should just get your hair colour done-I don't know if I can go through with this!" I told her as we walked up to the front desk.

"Oh Liz don't worry about it-change is great!" she answered telling the hostess our names. We followed her back to the colour stations and put on a robe. We were then met with some colourists and began to discuss hair colours.

"So, I was thinking going darker-like brown or red," I began to tell Sheila, the woman doing my colour for the day.

"That's a great idea, I'm thinking a dark, chocolaty brown!" she exclaimed and I nodded in agreement. She began wildly rushing around to grab the colour and finally set to work. I was set away from the mirror so that I would be completely surprised with the results of my hair colour-and I was.

As I turned back around after she had blown out my hair, I began to cry.

"My-My-My-My hair is brown!" I yelled shocked at the result. I didn't look bad, I actually looked great-it was just a major shock.

"Liz, calm down! You look amazing," Isabella reassured me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, absolutely gorgeous, well, what about mine?" she asked pointing to her bright blonde hair.

"Wow, you look awesome as a blonde-do you realize we just switched hair colours?" I asked her beginning to laugh.

We paid for our hair and left the salon with laughter, heading out to lunch for a quick bite-then back to Corey's.

After lunch we went straight to Corey's ready to surprise him with our new hair colours. When we got to his apartment he was busy away in his room, so we sat on the couch that faced away from Corey's room. He came out excitedly and began to hug Isabella, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Lizzie," he began then gave me a little pat on my head, "hi Issie!"

We both turned around revealing that he had mixed us up and he backed away in shock. "Whoa, you guys look amazing and really different!" he said coming over to me and kissing me hard on the lips. "I love you as a brunette-such a sexy colour!" he said coming through his own hair. He went over to Issie and gave her a hug looking at her speculatively to take in her new hair colour. "Mom is going to die!" he began to laugh and Issie looked down at her feet.

"So, how about we all go out to celebrate your fine hair-dos?" He asked putting his arms around our shoulders.

"Hey, you know what, my brother is actually coming to visit us today- I invited him to dinner, I thought it would be fun!" I said happily and Corey smiled happily.

"Awesome, now I can meet some of your family! How ld is he?" Corey asked.

"He's actually Issie's age!" I said giving her a look.

"Oh Issie's age, looks like you have a date Issie!" Corey teased.

"Great!" she said sarcastically and sat down on the couch.

"Well I have to go meet him-he should be over soon- so we'll come pick you two up in a bit-bye!" I waved at Issie and gave Corey a quick hug walking out the door. I ran up to my apartment and went in to fine Ethan talking to Matt on the couch.

"...You know guy, it's so weird-marriage-engagement-whoa!" Ethan was saying as I walked in. Just then they turned to see me walk through the door.

"Hey Lizzie, nice hair, very sexy!" Ethan commented then I turned to see Matt's huge grin.

"Hey Matt," I greeted while giving him a hug, "how are you?"

"I'm good, does mom know you dyed your hair Lizzie?" he asked mischievously.

"Don't start Matt. So go get ready-we're going for dinner with my boyfriend and his sister!" I commanded and Matt obeyed gchanging his shirt and gelling his hair a bit more.

"Kay Lizzie, I can't believe you set me up on a blind date!" he called from the washroom.

"Oh give me a break, she's very pretty and blonde-two things you like. So how's Melina?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, she's seeing some guy named Tom. Oh, Lanny says hello." Matt called.

"Oh, thanks, I say hello too. So Matt, what happened with Melina?" I asked seeing if he'd respond.

He came out of the bathroom and answered, "well, we got in a fight over this prank we pulled and she got all pissed at me for calling her a whore-after she kissed Tom-because that was part of the plan- and she told me she liked Tom so I said 'then be with Tom' and she's all 'then I will'. The next day they were making out in the café." He said sadly concluding his story.

"Oh Matt, that's so sad! I'm sorry; this date will be good for you!" I stated cheerfully and pulled him to the door to come meet Isabella. As we arrived and knocked on the door, Isabella answered. Matt was shocked to see her, his face looked very surprised and she also had a look of shock.

"Hi Issie, this is my brother Matt," I introduced, "and Matt, this is Issie!"

"Hi!" They said in unison then blushed slightly. At this point Corey came to the door and introduced himself to Matt.

"So are we ready to go then?" I asked everyone.

They nodded and we headed out once again for another fun-filled night.


	12. Date Night

We went to a small restaurant on the other end of town and ended up squishing into a cab to get there. On the way, Corey and I chatted and held each other's hands while Issie and Matt took nervous glances at each other. They hadn't spoken since the simple hello and I'd never seen Matt more nervous.

"So," I interjected, hoping to get them talking, "Issie, did you know that Matt's favourite band is Coldplay?"

"No way Matt, I love them. I even met them last year at a concert-they signed my shirt!" Issie said excitedly.

"Really? I'd like to see that some day-they are incredible. I have all of their CDs!" Matt responded.

"Me too, what's your favourite Coldplay song?" Issie asked enthusiastically.

"Hmm, how could you possibly choose with such talent? But, I guess "The Scientist". That song is so amazing!"

As luck would have it the song "Clocks" came on the radio, Matt and Issie singing alone, knowing every single lyric.

"...**The lights go out and I can't be saved**

**Tides that I tried to swim against**

**Have brought me down upon my knees**

**Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing-"**

Corey and I sat laughing to ourselves at their enthusiasm for the band-we kissed each other congratulating each other on a job well done of match making. We finally arrived at the small bistro and stepped out into the fresh, crisp air. I began to shiver, so Corey pulled his jacket around the both of. We leisurely walked into the restaurant and took a seat near the back. Corey and I sat on one side of the booth while Issie and Matt sat on the other.

Corey and I kissed each other lightly, whispering secrets in each other's ears while Matt and Issie continued their BORING conversation on Coldplay. We were interrupted by a waiter preparing to take our order. He was about my age and was really hot-he smiled at me while we ordered. When he left Corey turned to me laughing.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"That waiter was totally checking you out!" he exclaimed quietly.

"No he wasn't you're delusional!" I said changing the subject. "So Matt, Issie, what's new?"

"Uh, not much, anyway Issie as I was saying, Chris Martin is way cooler then the drummer!" Matt said moving back to his conversation. Issie began to blush as she and Matt's conversation progressed into their personal lives.

"So Matt, how long was your longest relationship?" she asked politely.

"Um, let's see, grade 5 until grade-10." He finished and Issie gave him a look of confusion.

"My girl friend and I were kind of dating through elementary school and then in eighth grade we started actual 'dates'-you know how it goes." Matt answered looking down at his napkin which he began to doodle on with a crayon.

"Oh-so you have a girl friend." Issie stated turning away sadly from Matt.

"No-we broke up a month ago." He said staring back at his doodle.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Issie asked after a short awkward silence.

"Yeah, we can leave these two love birds alone for awhile. Is that okay guys?" Matt asked breaking our little make-out session.

"Yeah-whatever!" I answered never taking my eyes off Corey. I saw the two cancel their orders and leave the restaurant but thought nothing of it. I went back to kissing Corey when we were interrupted again by an "Ahem!"

I turned around noticing the waiter standing with our food in his arms. We both began to blush as he gave us our food-then walked away sternly. We broke into a peal of laughter and went to eating our food.

As we finished up there was still no sign of Issie and Matt, so we left the restaurant to go look for them. After a good half hour we gave up and collapsed on a bench in a near by park.

"Hi." I said to Corey snuggling up onto his shoulder. He pulled his arm around my own shoulder and we sat there for awhile until Corey's cell phone rang.

"Hello," he answered, "where are you?...Oh? And you're both okay? Good, you know how to get back to the apartment?...Good...you know where the key is? Good...See you in a bit then!" he hung up his phone and snuggled beside me.

"Issie?" I asked referring to the phone call.

"Yeah, she and Matt are out walking but they know how to get back and they know where my key is-so we can stay out for a bit." He answered holding me tighter.

"Or, we could go back early." I said slyly.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Corey said pulling me to hail a cab. We hopped into the yellow car and drove back to the apartment. He paid the cab driver generously and we ran up into my apartment. We ran past Miranda, Parker and Ethan-straight to my bedroom.

We kissed slowly at first and then began to get heated and passionate. I slowly pulled off Corey's shirt as he almost tore mine off. He unzipped his pants as I undid mine and we lay down on the bed-preparing for some fun.

"Hey...Corey...do you...have...something..." I asked between kisses.

"I think...in my ... coat," he answered between kisses as well.

I pulled his jacket over, continuing to kiss him and searched for a condom. I looked in every pocket and there were none.

"Hey, there's none in here!" I said breaking away from Corey.

"What do you mean?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"There's no condom!" I said sitting back on the bed with my jeans undone.

"Wait here Liz," he said and zipped his pants to head out the door. A few minutes later he came back in with a package of condoms and began kissing me again. We started getting more and more heated placing kisses up and down each other's bodies. We fooled around for awhile then proceeded into what would be the most pleasure I'd ever had. Now I'm sure I was pretty damn loud because in the midst of every thing I heard cackling from outside. As we finished up, we collapsed side by side, cuddled together.

"I guess we should go outside now," Corey proposed as we began to sit up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I answered dressing slowly and brushing my hair out.

Before we left Corey stopped me, "did I tell you how sexy you are as a brunette?"

"Not exactly, but you did show me!" I began to laugh and kissed him passionately.

We walked out of my room to a bunch of staring and laughter from my room-mates.

"So Liz, Corey, had a good time did we?" Miranda asked cackling. We both blushed and slumped down onto the couch.

"Hey Lizzie I love your hair like that!" Parker exclaimed touching it.

"Thanks, it was somewhat spur of the moment!" I told her.

"Hey what time is it?" Corey asked looking for a clock.

Miranda checked her clock and answered, "It's nearly midnight, why?"

"Oh, my sister and Lizzie's brother are out and they said they wouldn't be out too late." Corey answered.

"Matt's in town? Wow, little Matty is all grown up these days eh Liz?" Miranda chided.

"Yeah, we should go check to see if they're at your apartment Corey-I don't want Matt out really late-my parents would kick my ass. Plus-they're coming early just to pick him up." I told Corey as we both proceeded to leave.

"Bye guys!" Corey waved and we headed downstairs hand in hand. When we reached the apartment we heart moaning and screams of laughter. Assuming they were coming from Lance's room we entered leisurely.

"Hey, why is your light in Corey?" I asked looking towards his room.

"Crap-I must have left it on, one second, I'll turn it out." He answered heading towards room.

"Why don't I help you!" I said with a wink and we pushed eagerly into his room.

As we stepped in the room preparing for another few hours of fun-we found Matt on top of Issie kissing passionately-under the sheets-obviously in the nude!

A/n: Whoa-what'd you think? I like the twist!


	13. The AftermathNot so Angry Afterall

Last Chapter:

"Hey, why is your light on Corey?" I asked looking towards his room.

"Crap-I must have left it on, one second, I'll turn it out." He answered heading towards room.

"Why don't I help you?" I said with a wink and we pushed eagerly into his room.

As we stepped in the room preparing for another few hours of fun-we found Matt on top of Issie kissing passionately-under the sheets-obviously in the nude!

Corey and I stood there staring at Matt and Issie in complete disbelief. Number one: how could they be at a point in their relationship to move forward like this? Number two: Why did they have to do it in Corey's bed? Number three: What the hell do they think they're doing?

I finally snapped out of my stage of disbelief and began to stutter, "uh, uh, uh, M-M-Matt, get off of her right now!"

"That's, that's right! What Lizzie said!" Corey added looking at me for comfort.

Matt and Issie jumped at the sound of our voices and quickly separated covering each other up. I stared at Issie hard, knowing how she had been doing the same thing the night before.

"You little tramp! How could you do that with my brother after what you did with Jack last night?" I asked fully enraged. Corey looked over at me with anger, his eyes turning to rage and his fists clenched.

"You did what with that boy!" he stormed with Issie's eyes pleading for mercy. I felt bad for letting it slip, knowing how mad Corey was going to be, but this was my brother.

"We-We- we're sorry! I'm sorry Corey, I was just having some fun. Besides, Matt and I both agreed that we were going into this with no commitment!" Issie stated with tears running down her cheeks.

We all stood there enraged with what had happened. Matt began to dress quickly as did Issie. I gave Matt a look of evil and it was the first time I'd ever seen him actually afraid of me. "Matt, go downstairs! We'll talk about this in a second!" I shouted.

"Issie, stay in here! I'll be right back!" Corey slammed the door and we both began to laugh at each other. "You are so red Liz, I've never seen you so mad before! It's sexy!"

"Well, anger does get the best of me!" I said wrapping my arms around Corey's neck. I kissed him passionately and pulled back. "I guess we should go finish yelling at our slutty siblings and then, maybe a rendezvous?" I asked coyly.

"Yeah, meet me in the stairwell in half an hour!" he gave me a quick kiss and turned back to his room, about to face a nightmare. I walked back to my own apartment and stormed in. Matt sat on the couch helplessly, looking around nervously. As soon as he saw me he got down on his knees and began to beg me not to tell our parents.

"Matt, chill. I won't tell on you-just don't let it happen again. Why did you have to have sex with her anyway?" I asked my anger dissipating.

"Meh, another conquest, another girl. She asked me actually. First time some one has actually seduced me to have sex with them. You know Melina would never let me do anything more then touch her, you know where!"

"Matt! Whoa! Too much information-you are one sick teenager!" I shouted backing away from him.

"Sorry- I get carried away sometimes! Anyway Liz, thanks for being so understanding. I'm going to go apologize to Corey for "deflowering" his sister!" Matt said heading towards the door.

"Not so fast buddy! I'm accompanying you! And I wouldn't worry about the whole virginity thing-she's definitely been around the block!" I joked and we both laughed.

We headed downstairs to Corey's apartment and knocked, hearing the screaming from outside. Corey answered the door with a smile for me and then a sneer for Matt.

"Corey, man, I'm sorry! It was stupid of me to, uh, do that to your sister! It'll never happen again-I promise!" Matt said pushing his hand to Corey.

"Alright! Now, I think you and Issie need to work things out, so you may go talk to her, shell be seated on the couch. Please wait for her there!" he stated and left us to get his sister. A minute later he came out followed by a rumpled Issie, with a smile for Matt. They sat down on the couch and began to talk about Coldplay once more.

"We'll be back soon guys, Lance is in the next room and he'll be watching you!" Corey threatened and we walked out of the apartment, breaking into a peal of laughter.

Next Chapter- maybe we'll have some detail about the secret rendezvous! Will Matt and Issie have sex-again? Find out in the next chapter!


	14. RendezvousWho's Not?

Corey and I ran through the hallway up to my apartment, trying to keep our hands off each other, evidently failing. We stopped on my floor and I just couldn't keep from touching him. His anger was thrilling and very sexy-in a non abusive relationship kind of way. I stopped him in the hall and raised my eyebrows suggestively. He responded by pulling me by my collar towards him-our lips smashing hard against each other's. We kissed more passionately exploring each other's mouths with our tongues. He ran his hands up and down my back and I began to moan with excitement. I pulled away and grabbed his hand leading him quickly to my apartment. I unlocked the door quickly to find a naked Lance with Miranda on the couch. Thinking nothing of it, we ran by into my room and undressed each other quickly.

Corey slid my skirt off while I tugged his shirt off above his head. He pulled off my tank top and we fell softly onto my bed. He ran kisses up and down my stomach and across my chest. He ran up my neck and began to suck harder and harder. My neck began to tingle and I couldn't take the teasing. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him with full force. He was obviously just as excited and pulled off his boxers sliding into me smoothly. We rocked against each other's bodies and explored each other-thoroughly.

We slowed down and lay next to each other kissing passionately-our hands hardly keeping off each other. _Now I know what you're thinking-how is it possible to have two sessions so close to each other. Now all I have to say is-when you are this horny-it just happens! _He rubbed my back softly; I began to moan and wanted more of him-much more. I kissed down his body and back up again teasingly. He pulled me closer to him and we lay on top of each other tightly embraced in each other's arms. We drifted off to sleep, my head on his chest and our legs entwined.

A little while later I woke up to a loud moaning and I saw Corey's eyes flutter open. We dressed quickly and peeked out my room noticing Lance and Miranda having a little too much fun on the couch. I closed the door and sat back down on the bed.

"Miranda and Lance-they kill me!" I laughed laying my head down on my rumpled bed.

"I know, they always seem to be together-your apartment my apart-" he paused and gave me a worried glance. Then I realized what he was so worried about.

"Oh no! We left Issie and Matt-Alone! Again! How long have we been here?" I looked around for a clock.

"I don't know-like three hours?" he said checking his own watch.

A look of horror crept upon both our faces. If they had been doing anything they would, or should have been done by now. We ran from the apartment leaving Miranda and Lance to their pleasure, hurrying down to Corey's apartment. Since our relationship had gotten so physical-we'd been oblivious to everything around us-including our room-mates. As we hurried into the apartment, we found Issie and Matt asleep together on the couch-this time fully clothed and on opposite ends. Relieved Corey and I went to his bedroom and fell onto his bed.

"Thank goodness! I don't know how much more I can take of those two!" I said laughing.

"I know what you mean! I'm pretty glad that Issie's only here for another day. Not that I don't love her, but I mean this guy thing is driving me insane!" Corey stated falling back on the bed.

"I can't go home-they're making too much noise!" I said out of nowhere.

"Obviously you're staying here Lizzie!" he said playfully and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I think we've done enough of that for the night!" I laughed giving him another kiss. "And not while they're here" I said nodding towards the living room.

"There was never a problem with us making out Lizzie!" He said pulling me closer.

"Oh! In that case-" I kissed him hard, square on the lips and we started a long, harmless make out session. I have no idea how long it lasted because I woke up the next morning in his arms under the covers. I looked up at Corey and he was still dead to the world. I gave him a soft kiss and he woke up smiling.

"Hey sexy!" he said quietly with an even broader smile.

"Hey lover! I think I need o go home now," I began to sit up but he pulled me down to him.

"Not just yet!" he pulled me close and began to cuddle.

"Well, I suppose a good cuddle couldn't hurt!" I smiled and pulled myself even closer to him. Another half hour passed and he had somewhat fallen back to sleep. I pulled myself away and walked into the living room to a still sleeping Matt and Issie.

I padded softly past the couch to wake up Matt-he did have to leave at 10-which according to my watch was only an hour away.

"Matt," I said softly and shook him. His eyes fluttered and he looked at me half disappointed. "You have to go home- your bus comes in an hour," I added his disappointment rising.

"Okay Liz, just let me say goodbye," he got up and shook Issie. She arose smiling at him. "I have to go home now Issie. I'll talk to you on msn or something. You have my cell number, just call!" she nodded as he finished and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled and we left the apartment to head back to my own room. As we walked through the halls in silence, I noticed Matt was pretty happy and pleased with himself. He must have said something to Issie last night that made him feel better.

I unlocked my apartment to find Lance and Miranda still on the couch, sprawled out, the blankets barely covering their bodies. I pushed Matt to my room and sat him down on the bed. We were going to talk about what he did when I left-he wasn't going home without a little razzing from me.

"So Matt, what happened when Corey and I left?" I asked blushing as I remembered our traveling to my apartment.

"Oh, you mean when you left to have sex!" he stated bluntly. I blushed a bit brighter of crimson and looked down in my hands. "Oh, well we talked a bit more, made out a little, had sex, listened to music, watched T.V., you know-normal Friday night stuff!" he listed.

"Wait-you had sex?" I stopped fully shocked.

"Yeah, don't worry, we changed the sheets Lizzie-besides we felt comfortable and we are going to try an open, long distance relationship!" he said matter-of-factly.

"Wait-you had sex?" I asked again.

"Is there an echo in this room?" he asked looking around, "yes, get over it!"

I shook my head in disappointment and just left it at that. I left him in my room and brushed my teeth, returning to find him in the living room, staring at Miranda in amazement.

"Matt!" I shouted startling Matt, waking up Miranda and Lance. Matt quickly looked away and walked into the kitchen, Lance waking up smiling to his girlfriend, Miranda happy to see him. They were oblivious to anyone else and started making out again.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat startling them. They broke away and covered themselves realizing Matt was in the room.

"Oh hey Lizzie, what's up?" Miranda asked nonchalantly.

"Oh not much, just walked in on you having sex last night!" I laughed.

"Meh, nothing you've never seen before!" Lance stated pulling Miranda close to him. She collapsed onto him and they began giggling, doing who knows what with their hands under the blankets. I shook my head and pulled Matt downstairs to wait for the bus. As we stood outside the bus shelter, Matt turned to me with a smile.

"Thanks for being so cool this weekend Lizzie. I appreciate it-you're not as bad as I remember!" I shook my head and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah whatever Matt-you're not too bad yourself-just so long as you're not having sex every minute of alone time you get. Here comes your bus!" I said pointing towards the oncoming steel structure.

"Bye Lizzie!" he said hugging me tightly. He hopped onto the bus and waved from his seat. I watched as the bus drove off and then walked back to my apartment, walking past the never ending couple who were addicted to sex and into my bedroom where a found a happy surprise half naked lying on my bed.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter-if you have anything you like or dislike or even want o read in this story, just review about it-I'm glad for any constructive criticism! Thanks readers! 


	15. A New Friend

A/N: Hey Readers! Thanks as always for your awesome reviews! I couldn't remember what city Lizzie lived in, so I made it up, if you know, just review and I'll change it, thanks! Just thought you should know that I'm going to move a bit quicker in this chapter-so pay attention! Thanks!

* * *

Fast-forward to the day before Christmas Break commences.

* * *

I sat on a park bench about five minutes from my apartment watching the sunset. Corey sat beside me holding my hand tightly-it would be the last time we were together for about three weeks.

"I am going to miss you so much! I don't want you to go Corey!" I cried resting my head onto his shoulder. He squeezed my hand tighter and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't really want to go either-but Christmas is a big deal to my family-plus it's only three weeks! Don't worry-I'll call you lots!" he kissed my forehead lightly and looked out towards the sun. After a bit, a bus came down the street and it was time to say goodbye. "This isn't goodbye, it's just a "see you in awhile crocodile" okay?" he stood up and I stood up as well, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Okay Corey-but just remember, I love you!" I kissed him passionately and he pulled away happily. That was the first time I'd ever told him I loved him.

"I love you too Lizzie!" he smiled and kissed me again, more passionately than before. We stood in the street kissing before we heard the horn of the bus honk. He pulled away reluctantly, "well, I guess I have to go, I'll call you at your parents' house tonight!" he waved and got onto the bus, waving from his seat. I sat back on the bench to wait for my own bus to the airport. It'd been a few months since I saw my parents and I'd never missed them so much. Before long, the bus approached the bench and I sat down in an empty seat.

"Hey, excuse me," I felt a nudge and woke up immediately. I must have fallen asleep during the ride-buses always seemed to put me to sleep. I looked over in the direction that nudged me and my gaze met with a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

"Y-yes?" I asked waiting for a reply. Taking another look, I noticed the stranger was a boy-a very hot boy, wearing a black leather jacket, a very short, brown Mohawk (much like Oliver James from What A Girl Wants), and a green band tee.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you have a pen? I had this great idea for a song," he added as I looked through my bag for something to give him. Finding a pencil, I handed it to him and he gratefully accepted.

"Thanks, by the way, I'm Logan," he held out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand, "I'm Lizzie, and it's nice to meet you." I said politely as our hands still shook.

"You know, I might need this hand back to write my song!" he laughed and I let go of his hand blushing.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"No problem-so, where are you headed?" he asked beginning to write down some words on a napkin.

"Oh, to the airport, I'm going to visit my parents. How about you?" I asked moving to the isle seat to chat with Logan.

"I'm going to the airport too-my folks live in San Francisco," he finished writing down the lyrics to his song and looked back over at me.

"Weird, I'm going to San Fran as well. What time does your flight leave?" I asked checking my ticket information.

"Oh, um, in like three hours. I like to be early for these types of things. I mean I pay all that money for some stupid ticket-I'm not going to cut it close!" he smiled and looked over to my ticket info. "Weird, we're on the same flight."

"That is weird, so how's that song of yours?" I looked over to his napkin.

"It's a work in progress. I have this band called Hard Boiled and we're garage. We actually play in the drummer's parent's garage. I can't believe he still lives with his folks! Anyways, tell me something about yourself Lizzie," he looked over giving me a huge grin that would make anyone melt.

"Hm, what's there to tell? ...I go to UCLA, I'm a first year, my room-mate is getting married, and my other room-mate is dating my boyfriend's room-mate-" I began but was interrupted.

"You have a boyfriend? That's awesome and funny thing, I'm a second year at UCLA, and we have so much in common Lizzie!" he added with another 100 watt smile.

"Yeah we do, so what about you-any girlfriend?" I asked trying not to pry.

"Actually yeah, Alana. We've been dating for about a month now-I'm going to miss her so much-three weeks is a long time!" he added laughing.

"I know-so long to be without Corey, my boyfriend. I didn't want him to go but he needed to see his family." I finished giving Logan back a grin.

"I hope this isn't too forward-but since we're both by ourselves here, and we seem to be getting along, we shook get seats together," he stated looking at me with a smile.

"No, that's a great idea. I hate flying alone-it gets so boring. It'll be more fun-we can chat lots. Maybe we can even hang out during vacation?" I asked with a grin.

"That'd be cool too-Christmas dinners and family does get overwhelming-it'll be nice to know someone else in the city-besides any old friends. Do you have any old friends coming to visit?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think my ex might be coming home. We were best friends and then he broke up with me because he was going to New York." I spoke casually as if I knew Coop forever and as if it were information simply being repeated. He scooted over into the seat beside me.

"Aw, that really sucks. I know how you feel-my girlfriend did the same thing to me-only it was last year-we had been dating like nine months and she was transferring. She said she didn't want to have to deal with a long distance relationship." His voice quivered a bit, and then he smiled as if he had pushed it away.

"Aw, my ex came to visit me-well me and my room-mates. He actually dated every one of us-Miranda, my best friend, and Parker. He had a new girlfriend-and she was pretty-a brunette!" I smiled touching my own hair remembering when I was a brunette. Over the weeks I dyed it a lighter brown so it would match as my blonde grew in.

"I can do you one better-my girlfriend called me about two weeks ago and told me she was engaged-_engaged_! We'd only been broken up for about four months and she was already engaged!" his voice raised a bit and I could sense a sad undertone.

"Oh Logan!" I gave him a tight hug as I sympathized for him. He hugged me back and I felt a chill run down my back. It was weird because, I hadn't gotten a chill during a hug since Gordo. Sure I got sparks from Corey-but never a chill. This was odd. I let go quickly and we both blushed. Something inside me, told me he felt that same chill.

"Last stop, LAX" a loud speaker announced and we both grabbed our bags. Logan was a true gentleman and grabbed my carry-on as I pulled my suitcase and hung onto my purse. We walked into the airport and straight to the check in.

"You go first Logan, I insist!" I nudged him forward and he spoke openly with the hostess and made sure he got a seat that had an empty one beside it. It was my turn and I smiled briefly taking out my passport and handing it to the woman. She gave me the seat next to Logan, checked our bags and gave us our tickets.

"Oh, before you go, there's a special for couples-it's a discount that you can claim back on all regular priced flights," she mentioned as we began to walk away.

"Oh we're not a couple-but thank you," Logan mentioned as we walked away.

We walked through the doors to our gate and sat down in the lounge chairs. We had about two hours before boarding, so I took out a book I had while Logan listened to his walkman and wrote down some lyrics. After a bit I nudged him in the side.

"What?" he asked as he looked at me.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, bored from reading my book. It was at a dull scene, mainly a monologue of some princess locked in tower-how original!

"Green Day, care to listen?" he pulled off his head phones and put them on me. He took my book and looked at the back reading the synopsis.

"A _tragic love story about a prince who finds his princess in the most awkward of places_," he read from the back aloud. "How interesting," he added, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I love this song, 'Don't want to be an American idiot!'" I belted out loudly, continuing onto the rest of the chorus. Logan began to laugh so I pulled down the headphones. "What?"

"You were just really loud and some old couple was staring at you!" He began to laugh even louder as I shrunk down in embarrassment. "Don't worry Lizzie, I thought it was cute-you have a pretty good voice!"

"Why thank you kind sir!" I joked.

"No seriously, you do. My band is actually looking for a female lead-just for this one gig-because I'm the usual singer. But yeah, I'd have to ask them-but you are totally great!" he complimented and I began to blush.

"Oh I don't know-I get really nervous in crowds and I don't think I could, but I'll think about it!" I added looking down at my book. _Sure I was in the choir-but other people were singing at the same time and this would just be odd. Last week I had the debut of our Christmas performance-my short solo received a standing ovation. That was pretty awesome-but a band-I don't know!_

"Just think about it-hey, I remember where I know you from now-I kept trying to remember but couldn't place you. Your hair is different-that must be why! You were in the Christmas pageant-my girlfriend was in it too-she's an actress not a singer. Your solo was awesome!" he finished and his eyes were filled with excitement.

"Thanks, I'll definitely think about it," I looked down at my watch and realized we only had an hour left, my stomach was grumbling now. "Want to get something to eat-I'm starving!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

We walked out of the lounge with our bags and hurried over to a small lunch place just around a corner.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, what do you guys think of Logan-I like him.

* * *

Next Chapter: Will Lizzie join Logan's band? Will they hang out during Christmas? What about Corey and Alana? Find out in Chapter 16!!! 


	16. The Plane then Home

* * *

A/N: Okay- Lizzie and Logan have boarded the plane and it's taken off about 20 minutes ago. The flight attendants are just preparing to serves drinks and begin the movie.

* * *

"So Lizzie, you said you dated this Gordo fellow for four years and then he dumped you during the summer after graduation?" Logan asked casually as we sat waiting for the movie to come on.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. He didn't even want to try to work it out-I guess he thought there were bigger opportunities in New York-plus I wouldn't give him any sex. I was a bit of a prude before college, and Gordo changed while we were going out. He use to be this cute, nerdy, film student who was brilliant and only had eyes for me. Then his image improved-he got looks from other girls and yaddy yaddy yadda-here I am!" I answered as the flight attendant handed me a coke and a napkin.

"Whoa! That's quite the guy you had there-if I was dating some one as incredible as you-I never would have let you go," Logan added casually as he wrote down more lyrics on a napkin. I smiled and began to blush.

"What about your girlfriend-does she go to UCLA as well?"

"Well-you could say that she went to UCLA. She's actually just getting an extra degree or something this year. I think she just likes the fact that I'm a musician-but hey, whatever floats her boat!" he answered honestly then began to laugh.

"So where does she live? Is she going home for Christmas too?" I asked sipping my drink.

"She actually lives in LA-and with her parents-not exactly an upside to the whole dating world!" he wrote down more lyrics then asked, "So is Corey coming to visit you at your parents' house?"

"Um, I don't think he will be-then again I don't know. What about Alana?"

"I highly doubt she'll fly out to see me-I'll just see her when I get back," he nodded casually then went back to his lyrics. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes, listening to the soft voices in front and behind me, as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Logan's POV

_Lizzie is a really pretty girl, I hope we can be friends. I really hope she joins the band-she has such a beautiful voice-and it should sound good with the group. This song that I've written-it's about her, and our meeting. Maybe I should let her read it-she can give me notes on it. Why would she sing a song about herself? I know-I'll say it's about my girlfriend Alana! I do like Alana, but she's older than me and so much more mature. She probably only likes me because I'm a musician-I wouldn't lie about something like that! Oh look at her sleeping there, her eyes of blue closed upon the world, dreaming new and exciting dreams. Hey, that would be an amazing love ballad! It's like Lizzie is my muse or something! I've never had so many ideas from a person before! I better stop staring at her, she's waking up now!

* * *

_

"Hey sleepy head, we're almost there!" Logan announced as he looked out the window to the smoky clouds below.

"How long was I out for?" I asked stretching my arms above my head.

"I don't know, not long. Hey, I was just thinking, my buddies are having a Christmas party and I want you to come. Do you want to?" he asked giving me his 100 watt smile.

"Yeah, I just need to know when-you know family comes first!" I said jokingly.

He pulled out a notebook from his bag and read out, "this Friday at 7-ish. I can pick you up, or meet you there. Here's my cell number, call me when you figure it out!" he scribbled his number on a sheet and ripped it from the notebook.

"Yeah, I will for sure," I nodded happily and put the number into my bag carefully.

A loud voice came over everything, "we are now preparing to land, if you could put your seats and tray tables in the upright positions, we will be able to land in no-time," the voice vanished and most passengers adjusted their seats and tray tables.

"I hate landing, it makes me feel all sick," I confessed to Logan as the plane began to descend.

"Don't worry Liz, here, have some gum-it'll stop your ears from popping," he handed me a stick of gum and I shoved it in my mouth quickly and grabbed onto the arm rests and we began to descend further.

"This isn't helping," I whined and Logan grabbed my hand as we hit the ground. I felt a bit safer when he touched me and the bumps didn't seem to bother me as much. The plane finally reached a halt and my body relaxed as I still grasped Logan's arm. People started exiting the plane and I sat trying to regulate my breathing as I sat.

"You know Lizzie, if we're going to get off the plane, I might need my hand back to get the bags," Logan chided and slyly smiled at me. I blushed slightly, why had I been doing this so much? We grabbed our bags and got off the plane. We claimed our baggage and hailed a taxi-cab. As it drove up Logan grabbed my bag to put it in the trunk. "Well Lizzie, I guess this is goodbye until Friday. It was nice to meet you, please call me soon," he placed my bag into the trunk and opened the taxi door for me.

"I will definitely call you soon, if I can't join you on Friday, we can still get together another night-bye," I waved and he shut the door waving goodbye.

I told the cab where to take me and we drove off quickly. Within no time I arrived at my house and worked my way to the door after paying the driver. I rang the doorbell and awaited my parents to open the door. I heard footsteps and some murmured voices, finally the door opened to reveal my mother.

"Lizzie, honey! Wow, you dyed you hair! Come in, come in!" she was overjoyed and excited as she pulled me into the house and gave me a tight embrace.

"Owe, mom your suffocating me," I joked as she pulled away.

"I'm just so happy to see you; it's hard with you being away from home. So Matt tells me you have a boyfriend, how is that going?" she knew just how to ask the questions and how to settle into them without pushing too hard.

"Um, it's great, we've been dating for almost two months I think, his name's Corey and he's a physics major!" I answered excitedly.

"Wow, he must be very smart, now tonight we are having grandma over for dinner, so why don't you go get settled and wash up," Jo motioned to the stairs and called for my dad.

"Lizzie! Wow, you look different, did you cut your hair?" my dad asked as I started up the stairs.

"No dad, but it is nice to see you!" I exclaimed running into his open arms. After a brief hug he took my bag and brought it upstairs following me into my room. It hadn't changed one bit, everything was kept the same in the exact order it had been left. Pictures of Miranda, Gordo, Parker, Ethan and I covered an old bulletin board on one of my walls. I smiled at the memories we had from the 'old' days.

"So Lizzie, I'm going to leave you to wash up, it's nice to have you home sweetie!" he gave me another hug and headed down stairs to help my mother with dinner.

I sat on my bed and looked at the ceiling, there were glow and the dark stars that Gordo and I had put up after we had come back from Rome.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

"Just a little to the left Liz, right...there! Perfect! As long as you stick with my instructions, you'll have a perfect reconstruction of the galaxy!" Gordo stated as he sat holding the ladder I was on.

"You know, this is taking longer than I thought, I think I'll just randomly place these stars, like right here-" I reached across to a further place on the ceiling and the ladder began to wobble. "Oh Gordo, ahhh!" I screamed as I began to fall off the ladder. Luckily Gordo was there to catch me.

"Geeze, what would you do without me Lizzie McGuire?" he asked staring straight into my eyes.

"I don't know, fall everywhere?" I began to laugh and he kissed me softly.

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

I shuddered at the memory of the sweet kiss we had shared so many years ago. It was going to be tough sitting in this room for three weeks with such strong memories. I couldn't stand being in here for more then a minute because everything would come rushing back to me. I picked up my phone and took up Logan's number.

"Hey Logan, its Lizzie. I was wondering, are you busy?"....

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter-more to follow for sure. I need to see some more reviews though-so please don't hesitate! 


	17. Kissing Fools

I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse heading down the stairs. I looked around for my mother and realized my grandmother was already here. I sat down and chatted briefly with her as I kept checking my watch.

"What's wrong Lizzie, you keep checking your watch like a maniac," my mother asked as I sat waiting on the couch.

"Uh, I'm supposed to meet a friend at 7, so I need to go!" I said anxiously awaiting my mother's approval.

"Oh, well then, you don't have time for family any more?" she asked sadly, in the way that mother's make you feel guilty. I shook it off before replying.

"I really need to go; I promised I'd be there, please mommy! I'll see you all later, and I'm here for three weeks anyway!" I cried waiting again for approval.

"Well..." she thought.

"Oh Jo, just let the girl go, I'll see her on Thursday anyway. Go on Lizzie, don't keep your friend waiting-that'd be rude!" my grandmother spoke up. Giving both my mother and grandmother a kiss on the cheek, I headed out the door with my purse and cell phone.

I had arranged to meet Logan at this restaurant downtown and needed to get there quickly. I walked briskly to the bus stop to await for the bus that would take me downtown. I saw the bus come from down the street and hopped on happily-gladly getting away from my memories. I was going to get rid of those memories of Gordo-at least for tonight-no matter what it took!

I paid the driver and sat in the middle of the bus as we drove down Main Street. I saw Logan standing in front of the restaurant and walked off the bus happy to see him. "Hello Logan, long time no see," I called as I walked beside him.

"You just couldn't get enough of me, could you Lizzie?" he chided as we headed into the restaurant.

We sat down and ordered a few drinks and I gulped mine back like nobody's business. Sure I was underage, but I knew this bartender, man I have a lot of connections, and she gladly hooked me up. Her name was Gillian and was quite the rebel when it came to defying the authority. She loved the danger I suppose. I sucked back the next drink she brought me, then the next. Logan of course had no idea I couldn't hold my liquor, but kept up with me in the number of drinks. In not a lot of time, we were just a bit pissed.

"So Logan, I heard that there's this club down the street open at 9. What time is it?" I asked, slurring slightly.

"Hm, well it's almost nine. You want to go right?" he asked smiling. Apparently he held his alcohol and I was the only one who couldn't.

"Yep, man you read my mind-I feel like dancing," I said loudly and got a few stares from people around me. I began to laugh and Logan laughed with me as well.

"Wow Lizzie, I think it's safe to say you are drunk!" he added lightly.

"No way Jose! I'm absolutely fine!" I shouted getting up out of my seat. "Oh Gillie, can we get the bill please!" I called to the bartender. She gave me thumbs up and laughed seeing me a bit out of it.

"Okay Lizzie, let's have some fun tonight then!" he exclaimed and we paid for our drinks, got up and left.

I stumbled just a bit on a step, but Logan was there to help me like a true gentleman. He held my arm as we walked not far down the street to the club. As we waited in line I smiled excitedly.

"Last summer I wasn't even allowed in here, but I turned eighteen in September! Yes!" I yelled out. We got to the bouncer who checked our ID's and let us in without a fight. I checked my jacket and sweater, leaving me in a silky camisole. Logan checked his leather jacket leaving him in his hot band tee.

"Let's dance!" I screamed over the music and Logan followed me onto the floor. I pulled my arms around his neck and we began to grind to the music playfully. Before long we were sweating and I was thirsty again. "Let's get a beer or something!" I screamed again, with Logan nodding.

I ordered a few beers and chugged mine back quickly. Logan followed suit then ordered two more. We chugged them both again, then made our way back onto the dance floor to grind some more. We must have had too much to drink because we started getting all over each other, I was rubbing up against Logan and he was playfully moving his hands up and down my body.

"I need another drink," I yelled over the loud techno music and Logan made his was to the bar. He came back with a cooler and a beer for himself. I drank this one a bit slower and then handed the empty bottle to the bartender. Logan finished off his beer and we went back to the dance floor. The DJ had switched things up a bit and slowed down the pace for a slow song. I pulled Logan onto the floor and tightly wrapped myself onto him. He gladly held tightly onto me and the next thing I know, his tongue is in my mouth and I'm just going along. I pushed passionately at his lips, shoving my tongue hard into his mouth. He smiled at me as he pulled away and I gave him a big grin back. I kissed him again and we stood there kissing each other passionately. I felt a large shove as I was jerked away from Logan. The music had sped up again and the crowd was rambunctious. I smiled at Logan as I made my way back to him.

"Let's get out of here Lizzie, I'll walk you home!" he yelled and I nodded in agreement. We grabbed our coats and headed out into the chill air. It was almost eleven and my parents were probably expecting me home. The walk was long, but I needed the time to sober up, even if only a little bit. As I walked down the street, Logan held my hand to steady me and stop me from falling over. We reached my house about a half hour later and Logan walked me to my door. "Goodnight Lizzie," he said kissing my cheek. I smiled and kissed his opposite cheek.

"Night Logan, thanks for the fun night!" I whispered in his ear and headed into my door, padding quietly up the stairs and into my bedroom. As I sat on my bed and laid back my head began to spin. A great dizziness crept over my body causing me to lose most of the liquor I had had that night-all over my nice clean bed.

Tired, confused, and still drunk, I lay on the floor thinking of what happened while we were at that club_. I remember the dancing, the beer, the kiss, and the coolers –the kiss! Logan kissed me-I kissed back! But what about Corey, and his girlfriend Alana! But he wasn't drunk-he was fine-I was drunk. He has no excuse! Does that mean he does like me then? I can't go to that party now-not with him and that kiss haunting me!_

* * *

The next few days were a blur filled with family dinners, entertaining and very little alcohol! When Friday night arrived I was surprised to see my cell phone ringing a long distance number.

"Hello?" I answered at the strange number.

"Lizzie! It's me, Gordo! I'm in town and there is this great little party that Andrea and I are attending. You should so come!" he said excitedly, brushing past usual formalities-apparently we were past that.

"Yeah-I'm not in the party mood tonight Gordo!" I said sarcastically falling onto our sofa.

"Come on Lizzie-you need to get away from all that family-besides I haven't seen you in like two months!"

"Okay, where is it?" I asked writing down the address and throwing my phone back onto the couch. _A Party! Great! Just what I need after I was supposed to go to one with Logan!_

I dressed myself up pretty quickly, as I was supposed to meet Gordo and Andrea in about twenty minutes. I stepped out the door leaving a note for my parents and headed on down the driveway. I opted to walk considering the party was a mere few blocks away. As I walked up to a large house with music blaring I knew it was the party. I opened the door to reveal a semi-trashed house, otherwise well decorated. I scanned the room for Gordo and spotted him sitting on a couch across the room. I made my way over slowly but was suddenly pulled back. I spun around to see who it was-Logan! Just who I wanted to see!

"Liz, hey what's up?" he asked screaming over the music.

"Not much-came to meet some friends. You?" I asked obviously knowing this was the party I was supposed to come to with him.

"Pretty much the same. Hey so did you have fun the other night? At the club?" he asked this casually as he bobbed to the music along with the crowd avoiding the elbows and kicking feet.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome-except for I was sick like as soon as I hit my bed!" I laughed and he flashed a grin at me.

"That's quite attractive! I barely know you and you're already telling me about you upchucking-very subtle!" he laughed and pulled me into him to dance and avoid the crowds' pushes.

As we danced I brought up the kiss, "Yeah, so what about that kiss eh? What was that about?" I asked casually trying not to make it a big deal-when really it was pretty big.

"Oh yeah-that! I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. I was a bit drunk and took advantage of your drunkenness. You were just so hot out there and you know-it was an accident," he concluded and continued dancing with me.

"What if I didn't want it to be an accident?"

* * *

A/N: Oh-twister! Did you see that coming or what?????? Anyways Review Please!!! 


	18. Lovers and Strangers

"What do you mean Lizzie?" he asked coolly. He had stopped dancing now realizing what I had said.

"The kiss, it was nice. I liked it-a lot! What if I didn't want it to be an accident?" I asked timidly looking at the floor. We were both oblivious to the people around us-it was just the both of us standing there, being bumped but it went unnoticed.

"You were drunk-you probably don't remember it-it's just being mixed with a memory of your boyfriend," he said throwing away the possibility that I had enjoyed the kiss. Wanting to prove him wrong I reached forward and kissed him passionately. It was like a fire had been sent from my lips to his as we stood there in the crowd kissing deeply. Finally he pulled away. "So maybe you did remember," he added smiling.

"Yeah, that's not something you forget!" I joked with him. His arms were around my waist and he had pulled me close. We started kissing again and for quite some time until we were rudely interrupted by a forceful push. I spun around to reveal a surprising sight.

"Uh, uh, hi-what are you doing here?" I asked casually pulling away from Logan.

"I came to see you! Gordo arranged for me to meet you here as a surprise! Merry fucking Christmas Lizzie!" Corey yelled storming past me.

"Corey wait!" I yelled pulling back at his coat.

"What do you want?" he was angry and his eyes showed the hurt he felt.

"I-this isn't what it seems like!" I pleaded as Logan stepped beside me.

"Uh yeah-we just got pushed together- freak accident I tell you!" he joked putting his hand out. Corey stared at it then laughed.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"You think I'm some kind of idiot don't you? I saw you kissing him Lizzie-and not even the same way you kiss me! It was-different!" his face fully expressed the sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I cried.

"Yeah-whatever! I'll see you later!" he stormed off in another direction.

"Liz, I'm sorry! This shouldn't have happened!" Logan comforted me as we stood in the middle of the room.

"No it's my fault-I just-When I kissed you, it felt good and-I just." I started to cry playing with my fingers as Logan wiped my tears away.

"It'll be alright Liz, it will be," he pulled me in for a hug and looked deep into my eyes. "Now, how about a dance?" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, okay!" I said grabbing onto his hand as he spun me around.

We danced for a short time before I had to go back home. "I'll take you home Liz," he said cheerfully grabbing his jacket from another room.

"Thanks," I answered as he gave me mine.

"Let's go," he held out his hand-like it was some kind of adventure that I should just grab onto to go along for the ride. The safety net I had with Corey was gone-I was falling in an endless put of adventure and I had to keep going. I grabbed his hand and smiled lightly at him as we headed out the door.

* * *

It was a mistake to leave at that time-apparently Corey was having a blast. I saw him at the front of the house kissing some girl-some familiar girl. Oh NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Corey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed releasing Logan's hand and running over to where Corey stood. He grinned evilly at me.

"The same thing you were doing!" he went back to the girl who seemed out of it-high maybe.

"But that's Gordo's girlfriend, don't you get it?" I was drawing a crowd at this point-on the verge of tears feeling as if I were the one to betray Gordo. As I yelled this, Gordo had popped outside to see his girlfriend with Corey-in his arms. He looked at me then back at them.

"What's going on?" he was obviously upset.

"Uh...uh..." UI stuttered but was cut off by Andrea.

"Gordo-I-we, well I kissed Corey!" she began to cry and hid her face in her hands.

"You what?" his face had turned red.

"No man, this is my fault! Um, I think I'll be going now," Corey jumped in then began to walk away.

"Not so fast asshole! You mean to tell me that you kissed my girlfriend! Why?" Gordo had his hands at the ready-waiting for just the simple go ahead. It didn't matter what Corey answered with-he was obviously going to hurt him to the best of his ability.

"It's Lizzie's fault. I saw her kiss that guy," he said pointing to Logan who just looked at me and at our clenched hands, "and I wanted revenge!" he was pretty angry and Gordo's fists tensed a bit.

"This isn't Lizzie's fault Corey-you are the one who kissed my girlfriend. You didn't have to do that to my girlfriend!" and with that, he released his anger in a hard hit to Corey's left cheek. Stunned that such might had come from such a small man-Corey stumbled back and his jaw dropped.

"Gordo, are you okay?" I said running over to him pulling Logan with me.

"Yeah, I guess so!" he said with a heavy heart. I looked into his blue eyes and could tell he was hurt. Although his relationship with Andrea was short-it still hurt him a lot.

Corey sat by himself as now he had fallen down after tripping over the sprinkler. No one had come to help him but a got a few laughs as he fell. Andrea was sitting on the stairs crying and looking for some sort of sympathy.

"Gordo, I think you should forgive her-she was just drunk!" I said in her defense.

"I guess I should-but next time you decide to have a jealous boyfriend-make sure he stays away from my girlfriend. And you know what-you should stay away from me too!" he staled off towards Andrea who he had now wrapped his arms around. He wiped away her tears as I stood with Logan behind me.

"Liz, it'll be okay," he began and put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I shrugged it off and turned to face him.

"No! Nothing is okay! My boyfriend despises me and my best friend hates me for having a jealous boyfriend! I can't win!!!!! And now I've screwed things up with you and your girlfriend!" I cried screaming. Logan shifted his weight but his face stood blank.

"Lizzie, I kissed you back-in the house tonight, I kissed you back. I ended things with my girlfriend today-over the phone. I want you Lizzie, not her-I knew immediately that we had a connection! Just- give me a chance," he pleaded and waited for my reply. I looked deep into his eyes and knew he meant what he said.

"O-Kay... I just feel so terrible," I cried hugging him and putting my head on his shoulder. He tightened his arms around me and held me tightly as I cried to myself. After a bit he took my hand in his and led me to his car around the corner. He opened the door and sat me inside giving me a kiss on the cheek before shutting the door.

We drove to his house in silence and when we got there he turned off his engine. He turned slightly to me and smiled. "Do you want to come in?" he looked over me and I nodded slightly. I opened my door and came around the car and he pulled me by the hand into his house.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Lizzie's gone into a boy's house! Will she sleep with Logan or will something else happen? Is Logan that kind of guy? Tell me what you think and the next chapter shall reveal!! 


	19. You Rock My World

A/N: Okay readers, I realize that Lizzie has turned into a tramp/skank/really easy, but I wanted it to be more ironic after her long relationship with Gordo. Now, she may seem overly skanky, but she reached a point in her life where she didn't want to be scared to do things. And for those who loved Corey, he'll be back!!! No worries there, and for those who love Logan-he's staying for awhile. Just bare with me as we get through this story together!

* * *

We reached his front door and I stopped-_what was I getting myself into? Did I really want to go into this stranger's house? Sure I knew him, but I didn't really "know" him. I had just met him this week and I was already following him into his house. I'm not a slut or a whore and I shouldn't be following him into his house_.

As if reading my mind Logan turned to me and began to speak, "Look Lizzie, I invited you in to show you something-not get down your pants. Relax, my parents are home anyway! I'm not that kind of guy!" he began to laugh and I loosened up following him into the house. He led me straight into his garage and it was pretty amazing at how roomy it was.

The garage was carpeted much like a side apartment. In the corner there was a single bed with a nightstand and a couch not far away. Near the garage door was a mic set up with a drum set, a guitar and a bass. I studied the brightly painted walls and made my way over to relax on the beaten up sofa.

"Nice place you've got here," I complimented to Logan as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah, when I was in high school, my band use to come play here. Now when we come home on holidays, we still jam. My buddies at UCLA sometimes come over to visit on the summer holiday and we like jam all night long. Of course this place is a real chick magnet!" he joked and I laughed as well. He stared into my eyes and his expression softened. He kissed me lightly on the lips then pulled away.

Standing up he rubbed his hands together, "okay, are you ready?"

Confusion streaked across my face I stood up as well, "for what?"

"To sing of course," he opened his garage door and in piled some friends who picked up the bass and sat at the drum set. Another guy came in with a guitar and stood at the set up. Logan picked up a guitar and stood at the mic motioning me over.

"Whoa," I said walking over to Logan.

"You're right man-she's totally hot! I hope she can sing!" the drummer said loudly while his buddies high fived him.

"What am I supposed to sing?" I asked looking from guy to guy.

"Here," Logan handed me a piece of paper with lyrics and then the group began to jam. Logan began to sing the song and I just listened in amazement at his completely attractive singing.

Quickly and with Logan's motioning I joined in with the chorus, "Love ain't the only thing worth living for, rock and roll just keeps us alive. Lovers come and go but rock with never die!" The members stopped playing as I wailed the last sentence of the chorus. Not realizing they had stopped playing I continued to sing and when I didn't hear Logan's accompaniment I turned around to face the band. "What?" I smiled embarrassedly.

"You were so awesome!!!" the all yelled at once. I smiled happily and stood there ready to sing more.

"Okay guys, how about we play my favourite song?" Logan asked the group and they nodded in agreement. With the drummer counting off they began to play Zombie by the Cranberries and I joined in almost immediately.

"Another head hangs lowly,   
Child is slowly taken.   
And the violence caused such silence,   
Who are we mistaken?"

The band looked over at me as I rocked with them and continued to play happily. Logan continued to sing with me and played the guitar solos amazingly.

"But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.   
In your head, in your head they are fighting,   
With their tanks and their bombs,   
And their bombs and their guns.   
In your head, in your head, they are crying...

In your head, in your head,   
Zombie, zombie, zombie,   
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,   
In your head,   
Zombie, zombie, zombie?   
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou..."

I stopped singing to allow the band to rock out for awhile and stepped back watching as they played so awesomely.

"Another mother's breakin',   
Heart is taking over.   
When the vi'lence causes silence,   
We must be mistaken.

It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.   
In your head, in your head they're still fighting,   
With their tanks and their bombs,   
And their bombs and their guns.   
In your head, in your head, they are dying...

In your head, in your head,   
Zombie, zombie, zombie,   
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,   
In your head,   
Zombie, zombie, zombie?   
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,   
Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a..."

After the song finished we all clapped for each other and Logan kissed me passionately. "That was incredible-you are by far the coolest person I have ever met!" he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. We sang a few more songs then relzed with a beer on the couch.

"So Liz, how long have you been singing?" Kevin the bassist asked.

"Oh for awhile. I guess just a lot-I'm actually in the music program at UCLA," I said then my look saddened as I thought of Corey. What had I done? Why did I mess things up when they had been so great.

I knew what I had to do to fix things-I needed to talk to Logan then Corey. "Logan, can I talk to you alone for a minute," I said getting off the couch and motioning outside.

"Yeah sure Liz," he said following me. We walked a bit down the street before I began.

"Okay, now I know that we've really hit it off these past few days-and I've had a complete blast with you, but," I paused.

"Oh the dreaded 'but'!" he joked and rolled his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, you are amazing and I totally want to stay in your band-but this whole relationship thing didn't start right! And I realize it was both our faults, but I belong with Corey. At least for now! And I realize you probably hate me now, this is just the way it has to be. It won't be weird will it?" I asked seeing his eyes travel up to my face.

"You're right Liz, we shouldn't have started the way we did and you should patch things up with Corey. Just know that if things don't work out, I'll be around. We will be seeing a lot of each other with the band and all." He mentioned moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"I know, I just need to be with Corey right now-if he'll have me. I need to let things run the course with him and if it works out, great and if it doesn't then that's fine too. You're not my second choice-but he was there with me first and we've been through a lot together. I hate myself for cheating on him-his girlfriend in high school cheated on him and I'm like the biggest asshole for doing that to him!" I looked down at the ground and Logan lifted my chin back up to face him.

"Liz, we all make mistakes-it'll be okay-he'd be a fool not to accept your apology! I promise things will be fine-besides I feel bad about Alana and I need to talk to her-she wasn't crushed or anything, but I need to smooth things out in person. Have no fears Liz, things will be good!" he gave me a friendly hug then drove me home. As we arrived at my door I saw a figure sitting on the front steps. I said goodbye to Logan and headed to the door. He drove off with a wave and I approached the figure.

"Hey. Listen, I know I messed up but I want you back! I'm so sorry!" I began to cry and he took me into his arms.

"Liz, I'm sorry too! Things were just so great and I don't know what happened!" he pulled away and looked into my eyes, wiping away my tears.

"It's my entire fault! It started out with a kiss when I was drunk and then I don't know what happened either! I never slept with him I promise!" I cried putting my hand on his cheek.

"Liz, there's something I have to tell you," he looked down at the ground and shifted his weight.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I slept with Andrea!" he said barely audible, but I did hear him.

"You slept with her?" I looked away and sat down on the steps.

"I was angry and wanted to get back at you! We are quite the pair aren't we?" He said half joking half sincere.

"Yeah we are, but YOU SLEPT WITH HER!!!!!" I screamed a little out of control.

"I'm sorry Liz-but don't turn yourself into the victim-you started this! You're the one who had the hots for that guy at the party" he screamed back.

"But you slept with her! Corey-I only kissed Logan! And for you're information-yeah I did like him but I broke it off for you! I wanted to give us a chance and figure out if we fit together-but obviously we don't! Oh side note buddy-I'm in his band and I'll be seeing lots of him and we'll always be together! Do you think your jealousy can handle that!" rebutted.

"Oh Liz," he laughed and I just got angrier. "You broke it off for me! That was the sweetest thing, but news flash-I don't want you! We were too boring together-I'm not so innocent myself. I lied to you, about you being my first-hell I'm a hot guy and very experienced. I only put up with this relationship to get some! Took you long enough! And I've been sleeping with other girls the entire time!" he said casually. I was so caught with anger I slapped his face with all my might.

"You lied," I began to cry and turned away from him.

"Hell, I was hoping to have some make up sex here-but whatever, you weren't that good anyway!" he screamed and stalked off to a car down the road. He sped off down the road in a mad rage and left me sitting in hisdust-so to speak!

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I added that stuff about Corey because I mean no one is perfect and I always felt he should turn out to be a jerk. Now Lizzie appears as the idiot for dating the creep. Poor Lizzie has to now deal with her feelings for Logan without running straight into a relationship with him. Will Logan be the man of her dreams? Will they ever get together again? What about Logan and Alana? Will Lizzie have to pretend or start dating someone else to keep up her shirade in front of Logan? Send me your thoughts- all in due time shall be revealed! 


	20. Sweet Talk

I walked into my house as if I was some kind of zombie-ha it's ironic how I had just sung that song only a few hours ago. Onward I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I fell onto my bed and was asleep within no time.

The next few weeks sped by-I pretended to be happy around my family and ignored my feelings of hatred towards Corey. Logan tried calling me to hang with the band-but I ignored those calls until two days before I had to go back. The phone rang as I slumped on my bed-it was Friday night and I was in my pajamas. I answered the phone not even checking the number.

"Hello," I said waiting for a reply.

"Hey Liz, its Logan, where have you been?" he asked concerned.

"Around-I've just been going through a lot." I answered generally and lay back in my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. There was a long silence before I answered.

"I guess so...why don't you come pick me up in an hour and we can walk and talk," I suggested and with a quick approval we hung up the phone. I dressed lazily, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail and swiping on some lip gloss and mascara. I waited by the door until finally he came. Without a word I walked outside passed him and he followed soundlessly.

A bit down the street he pulled me to a halt and I turned to face him. "What's wrong Liz?"

"I-well, Corey turned out to be a real asshole and was using me for sex when really he had other girls. Ironic because he was so smart and didn't seem like the kind of guy-considering we spent so much time together-I should have seen this coming!" I said with one breath.

"Oh Liz-I'm sorry to hear that!" he pulled me into a tight hug and we talked a bit more that night. As we walked back to my house we stopped at a park to sit on the bench and watch the stars.

"You know Liz, I Corey is just a jerk to have done that to you! I mean-he's stupid to have played with your emotions," Logan concluded during our talk.

"You know, you're right-I deserve better! I don't know what's wrong with me though. When I was with Gordo I wanted our relationship to be perfect so I didn't let it get physical-well sex wise. And look where that got me-dumped! Then when I give into my boyfriend who tells me he's inexperienced like me-he dumps me for cheating on him-hypocrite. And his other reason was that I argued with him about lying! Now you-I screwed that up when I let you go! I mean what is wrong with..." I was cut off when his lips crashed to mine. I didn't let go, but held onto that kiss until our lips parted and the kiss turned deeper. We sat there on the bench kissing in the chilly air. I shivered as we pulled apart and Logan took off his leather jacket wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Lizzie, you never lost me-I was just put on hold. I knew you needed to organize your life first-besides I get to see you a lot because of the band-I'd go crazy not being able to kiss you!" he smiled and it made my cheeks red.

"You are the sweetest guy I have ever met! I don't understand how I deserve you-you actually let me figure my life out-you waited for me!" I kissed him passionately and we snuggled on the bench together.

"Liz," he began between kisses.

"Yeah?" I pulled away to look at him in the eyes-to study his face. I wanted this relationship to work out so I was going to be very careful with what I did.

"I think we need to go home now," he looked at his watch and jumped off the bench.

"Why?" I laughed casually at his frantic state.

"Because it's 3 am and my flight is at 7am today," my eyes bulged as he said the time. I was frantic myself now freaking out.

"How the hell did we stay out till 3 am? My family is going to murder me!!!" I shouted as we began to run down to my house. We were only a block or two away. As we ran to my door, Logan gave me a quick kiss and I stepped inside noiselessly and padded gently up the stairs to my room. I made it to my bedroom successfully and went to bed quickly.

I didn't fall asleep though-I lay in bed thinking about everything I had discussed with Logan. He was so good to me and such an excellent listener. He knew what to say and ask without protruding my feelings and was perfect at comforting me. My mind flashed to Gordo as I thought of these similar qualities. An image of Corey and I just a month ago flashed into my mind. We had a bit too much to drink that night while at a friend's house. Let's just say we got carried away in the bathroom! I shook the image from my mind and turned into my side. I looked out the window and slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

"Now boarding for Los Angeles! Please hand your tickets to the flight attendants and have your id at the ready," a voice above called out shaking me from my book. I noticed my surroundings and quickly grabbed my bags to get in line for the plane. This time I had felt lonely boarding without Logan, his flight took off the day before. I made my way on the plane and took my seat. Slumping into the window I seat and took out my book and looked at the pages.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" a voice interrupted my reading and my face immediately lightened. I looked up happily to see a smiling Logan standing in the aisle of the plane.

* * *

A/n: Please review!! 


	21. A Comfy Ride

A/n: Thanks for all your reviews! Abuhin, yours made me laugh quite a bit!

"Of course you can sit here!" I nearly shouted attracting stares from various seats on the plane. Logan smiled broadly as he shoved a bag under the seat in front of him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he settled himself into the seat.

"Well, I rescheduled my flight because I didn't want to go on the plane by myself again, so I figured, why not go on Lizzie's. Of course it did cost me quite a bit extra to make the switch, but I pulled a few strings here and there.

"I'm really glad you decided to come on my flight! I was bored out of my mind when I got here early," I confessed as Logan grasped my hand. Leaning towards me, he gave me a tender kiss on the lips and settled back, gazing at me. "What?" I asked looking at my shirt to see if I had something on it.

"Nothing, so what have you been doing since that one party we went to?" he asked changing the subject quickly.

"Sulking I suppose-I had a rough couple of weeks but I managed," I said truthfully looking into his bright eyes.

"I called you quite a bit you know," Logan looked at his bag then gazed back up at me.

"Yeah, I know-I couldn't talk to you-it was weird," I answered and a sudden guilt streaked across my body.

"Don't worry about it, I understand," Logan turned to his bag and took it from beneath the seat. He pulled out a piece of paper that was written all over in messy printing and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked grabbing the paper from him.

"It's a song, the song I wrote when I met you," he added with a whisper.

"Oh, what's it about?" I asked dumbly.

"Oh, well, just read it," he said giving me the lyrics.

_I was on a bus to the LAX_

_She had fallen asleep _

_I watched her breath_

_Slow yet steady_

_She woke with _

_Fluttering eyes and I knew_

_This was the girl for me,_

_She was my soul-mate_

_The only girl for me_

_A sudden charge ran through me_

_As our hands touched_

_A spark I chose to ignore_

_Then she spoke and her voice_

_Was like a chorus of Angels_

_I knew she'd be taken_

_But I pursued anyway_

My eyes lit up as I read on realizing it was all about me and him. I didn't know he felt the same connection as I did and was surprised he was so good with words. As I finished the song I smiled at him, making him blush.

"So what do you think?" he asked waiting for my opinion.

"It was beautiful," I kissed his cheek and pulled away looking into his eyes.

We sat back in our seats as the plane took off and the movement lulled me to sleep. Of course the fact that I had taken some Gravol previous to take off may have had a large affect. My fear of flying had drifted away as he sat beside me, holding my hand.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I suddenly felt a gentle kiss on my lips. I woke up grinning as my eyes fluttered open to see Logan beside me.

"Hey Lizzie, we're not far now, I just thought I'd wake you up," he smiled giving me another soft kiss. Boy this guy was the king of soft kisses. Even though they were soft, I felt the passion and electricity from his body hit mine like fire-works.

"Thanks Logan," I put my head onto his shoulder and held his hand tightly.

"I have to use the washroom, I'll be right back," he got up slowly and made his way to the back of the plane. Not long after I followed him and knocked onto the small stall. "Is everything okay?" he asked as I pushed open the door and stepped inside the small space. I gestured him to be quiet as I crashed my lips to his.

We stood in the tight stall kissing passionately for quite some time. His kiss lingered on my lips long after we broke apart. We heard the pilots voice call for us to return to our seats and we left the bathroom one after the other. Holding hands, we walked down the tiny aisle and sat into our seats.

"I definitely wasn't expecting you to follow me," Logan whispered as he buckled his seat belt.

"Yes well, I'm full of surprises!" I said cheerfully and rested my head back onto his shoulder.

"You know, I should have known that," he looked at me once more and settled his head on top of mine. The plane landed smoothly and I actually didn't freak out. Knowing Logan better and that he would protect me, I felt at ease.

We walked out of the airport about a half hour later and headed for a cab. We both hopped into one and told the driver our destination. As we arrived at my building I stepped out of the cab slowly.

"Wanna come up?" I asked happily.

"Yeah, sure," he stepped out of the cab and paid the driver as he took our bags from the trunk.

"I'm not far up," I motioned towards the building right in front as Logan took my bag from me.

We walked into the building and into my apartment. As we crossed the room I noticed moans from Miranda's room and just shook my head and entered my room.

"So this is home?" he asked setting my bag by the bed.

"Yeah, it is," I stepped closer to him as I removed my jacket and threw it on the bed.

"Nice place," he said glancing around the room.

"Yep," I answered taking another step towards him, closing the space between us quickly.

He got the idea and reached for my waist as he pulled me close to him. His arms tightened around m waist as I lifted my arms around his neck. I brushed my hands across the nape of his neck as we locked eyes. He slowly leaned his head towards me, the destination getting closer and closer. The time between us felt like eternity and I could barely wait to touch his lips once again. His lips finally covered mine and I was on my way to happiness.

Before long, Logan had me backed up against the wall, running his fingers through my hair and placing kisses up and down my neck. I moaned slightly and could feel his lips curl as he touched my neck softly. Not being able to take the teasing kisses and slouched to reach his lips and crashed mine against his.

A sudden swoosh of air crossed my room as Miranda stormed in, not realizing I was home. She didn't even notice my bag or jacket yet began searching my drawers for something. She was presently wrapped loosely in a bed sheet. Logan smirked as he saw her run around the room frantically. Finally looking to a side table drawer she found what she was looking for-a condom! As if in triumph she smiled broadly and ran out of the room.

"Lance we are lucky that Corey was sexing up Lizzie!" she ran into her bedroom leaving my door wide open. I let out a loud laugh and collapsed against my bed.

"I take it that was a room-mate," Logan commented sitting beside me.

"Yeah," I laughed and turned back to Logan.

"So where were we?" I said playfully and he picked me up bringing me up against the wall and kissed up my neck.

A/N: Do you think Lizzie will give into Logan's temptations-will she dive right into the relationship? Comment, review! Just ask questions, give answers-anything!!!


	22. Goodnight Logan!

Things were getting heated- and fast! Logan had managed to get my shirt off leaving me in a slinky camisole, while he was down to his boxers! Do I even need to mention how I have the knack to pick boys with great bodies? Because I seriously do- the cute upper exterior was just as good as the lower abdomen area. As much as I like the guy- I don't exactly know him, maybe things are too fast, maybe he's a rebound, maybe-

"Logan, we need to stop," I whispered in his ear as his hands traveled around my waist and sides.

"You sure we need to?" he asked kissing my bottom lip and lingering near my mouth.

"Oh we need to! I can't take the chance of getting too carried away- I don't really know you that well," I kissed him back one final time and then pulled away. He moved away from the wall and put his pants back on, but stayed without his shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed smiling.

"You know, I had a great time," he said quietly as I sat beside him. His arm found his way to my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder sincerely. We relaxed onto our backs with my head on his chest, Logan rubbing my hip softly.

"Logan," I asked aloud shutting my eyes.

"Hmm," he answered beginning to dose off.

"I had a good time too," I snuggled into his chest and felt his arm tighten around me.

"Night Liz," he said and not another word was spoken.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I opened my eyes suddenly as I heard a thumping noise thrash across my door. I rubbed my eyes to get up and adjust to the light and noticed that I was sleeping on Logan. I smiled and sat up making my way to the door and pulled it open to reveal Miranda.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in last night," she said entering my room noticing the sleeping form. I suppressed a giggle remembering her barging into my room.

"Yeah, well I guess you were busy," I sat on the edge of the bed next to Logan and smiled, he was so cute when he slept.

"Who is this hunk and where's Corey?" she asked suddenly checking out the half naked form of Logan.

"Well, long story short, Corey wanted me for sex and admitted it, we broke up- I met Logan previously to that on the plane trip back home and we are dating I suppose!" I said barely taking a breath.

"What?" she asked confused. I spilled the details as we sat beside Logan who barely even stirred during the story.

"Oh," she answered finally understanding what I had said.

"Yep, so did you have a good Christmas?" I smiled looking up knowing what she had been doing the whole time.

"I did indeed," she looked off into her own dream world of memories then finally snapped out remembering something important. "Tonight is New Year's Eve, we're having a party!" she laughed as my face turned red realizing we had to entertain.

"Okay then, thanks for the notice Mir," I shot back grinning. With a quick goodbye she left the room and left Logan and I to ourselves. I shook him slightly and he opened his eyes.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked adjusting to the light. I checked a clock before answering.

"Um, 9:30," I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he sat up and he smiled.

"Well, I think I need to get home! Hey, did you want to do something tonight, it is New Year's Eve after all!" he smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head and stood up to look for his jacket.

"Well, apparently we're having a party, so you should totally come!" I offered and stood up to be face to face with him.

"Definitely," he answered closing the space between us.

"Yeah," I answered and he kissed me passionately. Of course we got carried away and nearly started a similar routine to the night before, but stopped ourselves before we got too far.

"Okay, bye Liz, see you around 9!" he yelled leaving the apartment. I collapsed on the sofa and fell into a light sleep dreaming of the night's events.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long and sorry this is so short. I've been caught up with homework and I went to see Hairspray- so yeah. Um, this story will probably end with the next chapter or two, so stay tuned for sure! Hope you enjoyed!!! 


	23. New Year's Party The End of the Song

Nine o'clock was vastly approaching and I hadn't even thought about a hairstyle for the evening. Tonight was going to be loads of laughter, fun, kissing- when is there not kissing on New Year's Eve/Day. It would also be the first day people would recognize that Corey and I were apart- hopefully he wouldn't be coming. It would be very bold of him to come- he wouldn't dare! I reassured myself as I dressed quickly, the time was flying by as did the clothing from my closet. I finally decided on a flirty skirt, with a camisole and cardigan. I do look snazzy if I say so myself!

The doorbell rang within seconds of the finishing of my makeup- the first of guests to arrive were none other than Lance and Ethan. Come to think of it, I hadn't remembered a time Ethan had ever rung the doorbell. I ushered the two inside and they threw their jackets in Parker's room- the designated coat room.

"Liz, how you been?" Corey asked embracing me like he hadn't seen me for ages.

"Not bad, considering your room-mate was using me for sex, but I suppose I'm okay. I have a new boyfriend now," I finished cheerfully as he expressed his sorrow towards the break up of Corey and I. It was extremely out of his laid back, out there personality- something was up; something was always up with Lance.

"Lizzie! You're looking fine as always! Where's my sex god?" he asked referring to Parker and leaving without an answer and going straight for the bathroom.

"Hey, get out Ethan" I heard from the bathroom- apparently Miranda was still getting ready.

Another knock at the door, I answered it to some friends I knew of Parker and Ethan's getting them a drink and taking their coats. The room filled up quickly and nine o'clock came and went even faster. The room was loud and full of laughter, some drunken, others just having a good time. Ten o'clock rolled by and still no Logan, I was beginning to get angry when he finally showed up- only two hours late.

"Liz," he gave me a deep kiss which I pulled away from with a face of scorn. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to gather up the guys and some instruments. Please forgive me!" his eyes pleaded with me and then he hit me with the clever puppy dog face. Oh how I weak I am for that sweet face. Of course I accepted his apology and handed him a beer from the cooler, taking his jacket and his buddies jackets.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood buddy- or else!" I smiled playfully at him and he clung to my side like a child in a super market. He greeted people with me, took coats, grabbed drinks- it was sweet yet kind of creepy. I finally got very fed up. "Okay, hold it babe, what's with the clinginess?" I asked stopping in Parker's room as we threw some jackets on an empty corner.

"Just don't want to lose you for the countdown!" he winked and smacked my but as we moved out of the room together. Midnight was so close, everyone could taste it. Couples began to pair off as we stood around the small TV for the countdown. The single people found a partner and all clung together in a large group- a swarm, a motionless mosh pit.

Slowly the countdown started…

10…9… The couples crept closer getting ready for their midnight splendor. Some hadn't gotten any action in weeks, others months and some mere hours.

8…7…6… Miranda and Lance took each other by the hand and pulled into each other. Logan grabbed my waist as I slowly put my arms around him. Parker and Ethan crept off to Miranda's room barely noticed.

5…4…3…2… Everyone was near someone and all were at the ready, lips ready and puckered.

1… Logan's lips crashed against mine and it was as if no one else was in the room with us. It was like our own private room- oblivious to the noise and shouts of Happy New Year, just us, glued to each other's lips, passionate deep kisses. Then it began- the battle of the tongues!

Some like to argue that New Years Eve is a lucky night- in fact, a night to get lucky. For some people this is true- it was true for Miranda and Lance- although they'd do the same any other night; Parker and Ethan had already begun and Logan and I- we were starting into our own countdown.

We snuck off to my room kissing passionately, not even realizing that everyone was dancing around or listening to the band playing. We just backed slowly to my room, slowly falling onto my bed- lips attached never leaving. Our game began that night- a quick relationship that just sort of- happened. We didn't even realize what we were doing until we were done.

It was like some blurry dream that I tried to recount- I remember few things clearly except for the most exciting. The clothes were torn off quickly in a desperate attempt to feel the warmth of each other's skin. The touching was sensual and an adventure. The actual entering was the most pleasurable- the most pleasure I had ever had- even better than Corey. Our bodies were in tune with one another- moving like we'd always done this- like it was a familiar game. Yet there was still a passion, a passion I knew had to remain because it felt so new and old and overwhelming!

I lay beside Logan realizing my clothes were off in some corner of the room; my head was on his heaving chest and his arm around my body protectively. It was a comfortable silence that brought us back to reality. Just outside the thin doors, a party was being had- many people still there, drinking and singing drunkenly. It hit us like a ton of feathers- hitting hard, yet softly bringing us to the realization that we had just turned our relationship up to the next level. We had gone that next step that many couples take time to get to and some jump into too quickly. Our fate was undecided- I'm not sure what exactly this will do to us. Will we change our ways? Will this even really last? Will we even make it until tomorrow?

The questions soared around me, around the room, around our bodies and into our minds like drops of knowledge. As if some sort of sign, he lifted my chin and tightened his grip, staring deep into my eyes. It was then that I realized we had a chance- a chance to succeed, a chance to be forever. I know, what is forever and is it even possible, but it is. I believe it can work- I know it can work! This will work- I will, nay, we will make this work.

I snuggled deeper into the comforts of his grip and just knew that this was meant to be. Without going home, and losing Corey, going through all that pain- I never would have had a chance with my soul mate. It's true what they say- when you meet your soul mate, you just know. It's like this feeling of comfort and fear that overwhelms your body and you just…know! As I lay here, I know this is going to be a great year and for my New Year's Resolution:

Make the most of my life and be everything I can- sex goddess, athlete, singer, actress, lover, academic, and overall person. Most of all, make my relationship with Logan last- lasting is the most important thing and now, only time will tell…

* * *

a/n: I hope you enjoyed this series- I enjoyed writing it! I really did! I actually got excited with my ideas, hopefully you did too. I'm going to start another story, a second series about a year down the road from this one. An update feature, if you will. Stay tuned, be happy and review like crazy!!! 


End file.
